Those baby blues
by saphire dancer
Summary: They had only recently confessed that they had feelings for each other.  They are still learning each others quirks, and what makes the other tick.  **Steve and Danny...M/M slash...just a warning!**
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews for my fic "Daddy's little girl". They have been so sweet and encouraging! Also, my other story "Jersey boy finds love" isn't finished, but I have run a little dry on ideas for that one for now! I will update it soon! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**This is something I have been wanting to write for a long time, but I wasn't sure if it would turn out very well! Please bear with me as this will be my first 'adventure' into m/m slash! I LOVE H50 and LOVE both of these characters! Please read and review! Love to you all! :) 3**

***********************************Steve and Danny***********************************************Steve and Danny****************************

Chapter 1

Danny stormed into Five-0 Headquarters and slammed his office door closed so hard it bounced back open. He slammed it closed once again and this time it stayed. He raked a shaking hand through his blonde hair. Kono, Chin, and Steve looked on in concern. None of them quite sure what was going on, but not willing to go in and check and have something thrown at them. Hey listened as Danny threw things, and cursed, and hit what they assumed was his desk. All of the sudden it got very quiet. Danny calmly walked out of his office.

"I am sorry you all had to witness that" he said quietly.

They all stared at him. Kono was the first to break the silence,

"Anything we can help with?" she asked with genuine concern written all over her face.

"No, it's just Rachel" Danny replied.

His shoulders sagged and hey all noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept the nigh before.

"What's going on, brah?" Chin asked.

"Rachel's just being a bitch again. She doesn't want to let me have Grace this weekend because of some dance recital. I asked her why I couldn't pick her up afterward, but nooo, she just has to be so damn stubborn."

The more Danny explained, the more his anger began to build back up. He took a deep breath.

"I finally just gave in." he said looking defeated.

No one knew what to say to make him feel better. Steve looked at his partner. He knew something that would calm him down and make him feel better, but this was not the time or the place. Luckily none of them had to think about it for very long. Steve's phone rang and it was the governor. They had a new case to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening Steve finally had a moment alone with Danny. As they both gathered their things to leave for the night, Steve leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear, "My place? Pizza and beer?"

Danny looked up at the taller man gratefully. He hadn't wanted to be alone. He knew if he was he would sink into that deep, dark place he hated so much. Steve threw his arm around Danny's shoulders and they walked out together. Once at Steve's house, they both dug hungrily into the pizza they had picked up. Steve went into the kitchen to grab some beers. Danny followed. As Steve turned around from the fridge Danny was suddenly standing directly in front of him. Steve slowly put the beers on the counter. Danny reached for Steve's hands. He gently rubbed circles on the back of his hands with his thumbs.

"Steve" Danny whispered.

Steve didn't need to hear anymore. He captured Danny's soft lips with his own. He began to slowly kiss Danny. Danny wrapped his arms around the taller man and clung to him as if he would die if he let go. Steve started to pull away but Danny was having none of it. He grabbed hold of Steve face and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Danny needed to be close to Steve, to taste him, smell his aftershave, his shampoo. Steve needed Danny too, but he also knew Danny needed his support right now. He was going to do whatever Danny wanted and not argue. Danny's tongue delved deeper into Steve's mouth, his hands roaming up and down Steve's back. They both pulled away at the same time, needing air. Chests heaving Steve looked down into Danny's baby blue eyes.

"Tell me what you need." Steve gently said.

"You" Danny whispered, "I need you".

Steve took Danny's hand and led him up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Danny just stood and stared at the bed as Steve shut the door. Steve came up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around him. He walked around Danny so that he was facing him.

"I'm all yours" Steve breathed in his ear.

Danny looked up at Steve's handsome face. He knew Steve was a control freak, but this time he was letting Danny take the lead. With shaking hands, Danny reached for Steve's shirt to take it off. He threw it on the floor. He ran his fingers over Steve's strong chest. Steve's breath caught in his throat. Danny then gave Steve a gentle push. Steve fell backwards on the bed. Danny climbed on top of him. Danny bent his head down and began kissing Steve's neck, nipping a few places here and there. Steve reached up and began to loosen Danny's tie. "Damn thing" he thought as he flung it on the floor. He quickly unbuttoned Danny's shirt. The detective sat up long enough to remove the shirt and give it a toss. He returned to a place on Steve's neck that made the former SEAL writhe with pleasure. He gently sucked and nipped, and licked. Steve could barely stand it. He ran his fingers through Danny's blonde hair. Danny pulled away from Steve's neck and noticed a very distinct purpleish spot starting on Steve's neck. He grinned.

"What?" Steve asked.

Danny just continued to grin. He began to kiss his way down Steve's chest to his stomach. He unbuckled Steve's belt and then his always present cargo pants. Steve reached to try and undo Danny's, but Danny stopped him by telling him "Not yet".

Danny pulled Steve's pants off. He could see Steve's erection through his boxers. He gently tugged the offending boxers off. He climbed back on top of Steve. He kissed him passionately, their tongues doing a tango to non existent music. Danny kissed his way down Steve's chest and stomach again only this time he didn't stop. He kissed each of Steve's hips, the inside of his thighs, and then he very gently kissed Steve's hard cock. Steve sucked in a breath as he felt Danny's lips on his very erect cock. Danny took the head of Steve's cock into his mouth and sucked gently and teased it with his tongue. Steve moaned and grabbed 2 handfuls of Danny's hair. Danny took Steve's cock as far as it would go into his mouth.

"Danny….Danny" Steve whispered.

Danny's head was bobbing up and down on his cock. Steve pushed his hips up to meet Danny's head coming down. Steve couldn't hold back. As he exploded into Danny's mouth he let out a yell. Danny swallowed as much as he could. As he pulled him mouth away, Steve let out a small groan. Danny looked down at Steve. Steve looked back at him. They both began to smile. Danny crawled up and laid down beside Steve with his head on Steve's chest. Once Steve had regained some of his senses he looked down at Danny. He turned over to face the shorter man.

"Can I now?" Steve sexily asked as he reached for Danny's belt.

"If you don't, I may have to arrest you" Danny replied.

Steve growled as he climbed on top on Danny.

"I am gonna…" Steve whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny's eyes grew wide. It was definitely a night neither of them would ever forget!


	3. Chapter 3

****Thank you everyone for the reviews and story 'adds'! I really appreciate them! Just a quick warning...I have been listening to Nickelback alot (and I do mean ALOT) lately! Please forgive me! Also, I know this chapter is short,and I promise the next one will be longer and will involve Grace! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! Love to you all! :) 3****

Chapter 3

The next morning Steve woke to an empty bed. He knew Danny wasn't usually an early riser and felt a little concerned. Steve got up and went downstairs to look for him. About halfway down the stairs the scent of something wonderful hit his nostrils. Following his nose to the kitchen, Steve peeked around the corner. What he saw made him chuckle. Danny clad in pj pants and no shirt was bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. What really made Steve laugh was that Danny had his iPod clipped to his pants and had his ear buds in. He was singing some song (Steve wasn't sure what it was) and was oblivious to the fact that Steve was watching him. Steve stood there at the corner of the kitchen and watched the man that he loved. Yes, _loved!_ His heart was screaming it at him! This man is perfect in every way. When he was around Danny, he knew he could be himself and there would be no repercussions, except of course the occasional rant. But he knew Danny only cared about him, and just didn't want him hurt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, wanted a family with him. He wanted to make sure he was always protected. He wanted to get lost in those baby blue eyes of his again and again. Danny knew about all of Steve's baggage and understood that it was part of what made him him. He knew Danny was "the one" for him. As he tried to organize all the thoughts that were racing through his mind, his ears suddenly heard what Danny was singing:

"_**Never gonna be alone, from this moment on…If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall…Never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone."**_

Tears sprang into Steve's eyes. The words to that song were exactly how he felt about Danny. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and walked up behind Danny, and took out one of the ear buds. Then he put his strong arms around the shorter man.

"I love you, Danny" Steve whispered in his ear.

Danny leaned his back onto Steve's shoulder and sighed.

"I have been waiting for you to finally say it" Danny said softly.

He turned around to face Steve. Steve looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Danny smiled and looked into Steve's ocean blue-green eyes.

"I've known I was in love with you for a while now. I was just waiting for you to see it too."

Danny gently kissed Steve's lips.

"I love you Stephen. I always will."

The two men hugged for a moment longer.

"You hungry?" Danny asked, his voice a little husky.

Steve cleared his throat, "Yeah. What 'cha got?"

"Homemade cinnamon rolls with icing" Danny told him, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Mmmm" Steve hummed.

"Hey, since its Saturday, what do you say to maybe going back up to bed for a while after we eat?" Steve asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Danny grinned, and said "Sure, why not. I could use some extra sleep." Although something in Danny's eyes said they would definitely _not_ be sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

****First of all let me apologize for taking so long to post another chapter! I have been sick, and yadda, yadda, yadda...no one wants to know about my stupid life! Anyway! I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the comments and story "adds". I really apprreciate them all! I know this is kind of a long chapter, but oh-well! It makes up for the pther one being so short! Hope you all enjoy! Please review! Love to you all!****

**P.S. I know I should have said this before, but I don't own any of this! Yeah, if I did...oh boy, can't even go there! ;D**

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4

"Nope, she already has that"

Steve sighed, starting to feel frustrated. He and Danny were standing in the local toy store attempting to pick out something for Grace's birthday. It seemed to Steve that everything he picked up was either "too young" or "she already had it". "What am I supposed to get an 8 year old?" Steve asked himself over and over. When they had arrived at the toy store he had immediately walked over to the toy soldiers and guns. Danny asked him if he was trying to turn Grace into a GI Jane. Steve just looked at him with a confused look on his face. Danny laughed and proceeded to turn him around and lead him over to the 'girly' section of the store. Steve couldn't believe all of the 'crap' (as he thought of it) they had for girls to play with. What ever happened to just Barbie's and babydolls? That's what Mary had always played with. At least he thinks that what she played with.

"What are you getting her?" he asked Danny, frustration radiating through his voice.

"I am getting her a squishy, pink football" Danny said proudly. "She asked for one, so that's what I am going to get her. Of course I will also take her shopping and get her a few outfits for her to keep at my place. Ones that Rachel and Step-Stan don't approve of. Ya know, t-shirts and shorts. Nothing fancy. Things she can get dirty in."

Steve's face lit up. "I know what I can get her" he said happily.

Danny looked at him warily.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll get her a Navy t-shirt, and a gift card so she can get some other stuff to keep at our house." Steve said happily.

Danny's heart flip-flopped when Steve said "our" house.

He grinned up at the taller man.

"What's that grin for?" Steve asked.

"You" was all Danny said.

He pulled Steve's face down and kissed him sweetly. Steve smiled down at Danny when the kiss ended. He looked into Danny's baby blue eyes and got totally lost. He wanted to kiss the man in front of him until neither of them could breathe. He wanted to take them both to new heights, ones they would never be able to reach with anyone else. He leaned in to kiss Danny again, but Danny stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Ummm, maybe we should wait until we get home to do this" he suggested. "Yeah, we should" Steve replied, his voice a little husky.

"Lets get the rest of Grace's presents and go pick her up for her birthday" Danny said turning to walk to the register. Steve grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I love you Danny" Steve said seriously. Danny cupped Steve handsome face with his hand,

"I love you, too".

They smiled and walked to the register and paid for the squishy, pink football. They then went to Grace's favorite store to get her a gift card, and then to Pearl Harbor and bought Grace a Navy t-shirt. Danny had said he would wrap everything when they got home. They stopped and picked Grace up. Rachel of course had to remind them she had to be back no later than 10 am in the morning. She was having a "proper" birthday party (that's what Rachel called it) at the country club with her friends.

"Of course, dear" Danny said sarcastically to his ex-wife as they all hopped in Steve's truck.

When they got back to the house Chin and Kono were waiting for them. As they all went in, Danny took the presents upstairs to wrap them. Steve went out to start the grill and Kono, Grace, and Chin all started getting the food ready. They grilled hamburgers, chicken, pineapple (of course), and corn on the cob. Kono had made her famous Chantilly cake especially for the birthday girl. They all sang "Happy Birthday" to Grace and watched her blow out the candles. After cake it was time for presents. Chin's present was first. Grace giggled with glee when she pulled out the latest "Magic Tree House" book. There was also the "Big Time Rush" CD. Grace ran over than hugged Chin.

"Thank you Uncle Chin! I love them!" she told him holding onto him tightly. Kono's present was next. It was in a big pink bag with lots of yellow tissue paper. Grace squealed as she pulled out a fluffy purple unicorn Pillow Pet.

"It's the one I wanted" she said excitedly.

"There's more" Kono told her with a mile wide smile.

In the bottom of the bag were several tiny bottles of nail polish, and a nail grooming kit. Grace "oohed" and "awed" over all the different colors. She then hugged Kono and asked sweetly

"Will you help me paint my nails later?".

Kono laughed.

"Of course sweetie".

Danny just shook his head. He just hoped Grave wouldn't ask him to paint her nails!

"That would be a trip" he thought.

Next was Steve's present. Steve was worried that she wouldn't like it. As Grace pulled out the Navy t-shirt she jumped up and down shouting "yes, yes, yes!" She immediately pulled the shirt over her head, and then to everyone's amazement, struck at very ninja-like pose. One hand behind her head, one out in front of her, legs spread apart, like she was ready to 'karate chop' anyone who moved. She ran over and jumped up into Steve's arms.

"Thank you Uncle Steve! Now I can be a super SEAL too!" Everyone laughed, especially Steve.

"You sure can baby" he said then giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"There is one more thing in the bag" Danny said to his very wound up daughter. Grace looked and pulled out the gift card to her favorite store. She let out a "whoop!" and then began to dance around. She suddenly stopped and looked at Steve.

"Will you go with me and Danno?" she asked seriously.

"Sure Gracie, if you want me to" he answered, his heart so full of love for this precious little girl.

"Now, it's time for my present" Danny said.

He put the wrapped box in front of Grace. Grace looked at it for a minute trying to figure out where to start opening it. Then she grabbed one end and just started tearing. Once she got the paper off she opened the box. She squealed once more and picked up the squishy pink football.

"Can we play football right now Danno, please, p-l-e-a-s-e?" she pleaded with her dad.

"Maybe Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono will take you out while I clean up?" Danny suggested.

"Sure, let's go Gracie" Kono said as she took the little girls hand and walked out the sliding glass door to the lanai. Chin followed the girls and slid the door shut. Steve and Danny silently cleaned up all the wrapping and tissue paper, and the dishes. Steve was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Danny put a hand on his arm. Steve turned and looked at Danny.

"C'mere" Danny said as he pulled Steve toward the living room.

As soon as they were in the living room and out of the view of everyone outside, Danny pulled Steve close and kissed him firmly and passionately. Steve's arms encircled Danny and he kissed him back almost feverishly.

"I need you" Steve whispered as Danny kissed a hot, wet trail of kisses down his neck.

"I need you too" Danny whispered back.

"Tonight…I…am going to…blow…your…mind" Steve told Danny breathlessly. Danny audibly growled and kissed Steve once more.

"Once Grace is asleep" he reminded him.

As they finished one last kiss Grace came bounding in the back door.

"Come on Daddy and Uncle Steve, you're missing all the fun"

She grabbed each of the men by their hands and proceeded to attempt to drag them out of the house. They all spent he rest of the afternoon playing "football", swimming, and ending the evening with Grace's favorite movie (at least her favorite for the time being). Danny was starting to think he could quote "Despicable Me" in his sleep. But hey, as long as it made his "Monkey" happy, he didn't care.

Grace had fallen asleep on the couch between her "Danno" and "Uncle Steve". Chin and Kono took their leave and told the men they would see them later. "You want to put her to bed?" Danny asked Steve, "I'll lock up down her and meet you upstairs."

Steve gently picked Grace up and snuggled her close. He had never thought about having children of his own, he had never found the right person. At least he hadn't until he met Danny. Even though Grace wasn't Steve's biological daughter, he loved her like he was his own. He wanted to protect her, and like Danny, would go to the ends of the earth to do that. He tucked her into her bed in the guest bedroom, made sure her night light was on, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Gracie-girl" he whispered.

He turned to leave and noticed Danny standing in the doorway watching him. Danny walked into the room and kissed Grace's forehead and told her "Danno loves you". Both men left the room quietly walking down the hall to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed they both jumped at each other. Their mouths searching the others like a hungry animal.

"We…really…shouldn't do….this with….Grace…here" Danny said between kisses.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks. Those words and the thought of Grace accidentally "catching them" doing something was enough to quelch his desire. "You're right" he said quietly. "I can wait until tomorrow, if you can" his eyes locked with Danny's.

"Yeah, I can wait" Danny said huskily.

They both changed into their pj's and got into bed. Danny laid his head on Steve's chest.

"You are really amazing with Grace" Danny told Steve honestly.

"Thanks" Steve said sleepily.

"Night babe" Danny yawned.

"Night"

**3 AM:**

"Daddy?" Grace called out.

Danny ran into her room.

"I'm here baby, it's ok, Daddy's here" he soothed her hair back away from her face.

Steve had come in right behind Danny and now stood at the door.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Danny answered softly.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Grace asked in a still frightened voice.

"Sure Monkey"

Danny scooped her up in his arms and started out the door to his and Steve's bedroom. He laid her down in the middle of the king sized bed and each of the men lay on either side of her. They all fell into a peaceful sleep.

Steve was the first the first to wake up. He realized there was a little person laying on his chest. Grace was sleeping peacefully sprawled out across his chest. All Steve could see of Danny was his blond hair sticking up, but his arm was laid out across Graces back and Steve's stomach. Steve felt more content in that moment than he had felt in many, many years. This was his family, his _ohana_. He loved them so much. He just hoped he could always keep them safe.


	5. Chapter 5

_****A/N: Just a quick note to say thanks for all the reviews and story "adds"! I really appreciate them! They made me feel really good! Also, I don't know what it was about this particular chapter, but it was such a turn on to write! I'm not sure if it was the story or the Nickelback I was listening to! Sorry if I am sharing too much, but oh-well!Please let me know what you think of the story! Thanks and love to you all!****_

Chapter 5

The car ride home after dropping Grace off was silent. Danny was always sad when he had to take Grace home, and Steve respected the fact that he didn't want to talk. They were in Steve's truck and Steve was driving (like always). Steve reached over and put a hand on Danny's knee. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

Danny sighed, "Yeah. I just miss her when she's not here."

Danny took Steve's hand in his own. Steve suddenly pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "What the hell?" Danny barked.

Steve leaned over and grabbed Danny's head and pulled him into a forceful kiss. When he pulled back, he saw the surprised look on Danny's face. He smirked and went in for another kiss, but Danny pulled back.

"What is the matter with you?" Danny asked trying to keep a straight face.

Steve just laughed. Danny slid over the seat until he was right next to Steve. He put his hand on Steve's leg. He locked eyes with Steve. Danny slowly ran his hand up Steve's leg. As he neared his crotch he saw Steve swallow hard.

"Something wrong babe?" Danny asked coyly.

Steve just shook his head. Danny leaned over and whispered in Steve's ear

"You are so fucking sexy. I want you so bad."

Danny could feel how hard Steve was getting through his pants. Danny flicked Steve's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Steve groaned.

"Let's get home" Danny said.

Steve pulled the truck back onto the street and made it home in record time. Steve and Danny could barely keep from tearing each other's clothes off right there in the front yard. Once inside the house Danny grabbed the taller man and got Steve's shirt off first. They both threw their clothes here and there on the way up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Steve pushed Danny down on the bed and climbed on top of the shorter man. Steve pressed a hard kiss to Danny's lips. Danny's hips arched up needing to feel the hot friction between his hardness and Steve's. "Danny" Steve whispered, "fuck me."

Danny looked at Steve with love and want in his eyes. Danny easily flipped Steve over on his back (not that he was going to fight him anyway!). Danny kissed a hot, wet trail down Steve's neck, chest, and stomach. As he reached Steve's cock, he seductively kissed the head. Steve was writhing with pleasure.

"Danny, Danno" he whispered over and over running his fingers through Danny's thick blonde hair. Danny quickly grabbed the lube off the nightstand and put some on. He hooked Steve's legs with his arms. He gently, slowly entered Steve's body. Steve shuddered with sheer pleasure. Danny began to slowly create a rocking rhythm.

"Oh god, Steve" Danny whispered through gritted teeth. God even sex with Rachel had never felt this good. Danny could feel Steve begin to tighten up, so he slowed down his thrusts. "Fuck Danny, what are you doing?" Steve was so close he thought he would die if he come right now.

"Sshhh, babe, just enjoy it." Danny told him. Danny was slowly pulling out and then entering Steve again. Each time Danny did this Steve thrust his hips up trying to get to that beautiful oblivion. Steve reached down to massage his own cock, but Danny stopped him.

"No, I want to do that" Danny said breathlessly. Danny's strong hand wrapped around Steve's throbbing cock. He matched his thrusts with the rhythm of his hand. He had been going slow. As he sped up, so did his hand. As he thrust his cock in, his hand would slide all the way down Steve's shaft. As he would pull out, his hand would go all the way up to the top and he would run his thumb over the head.

"Danny, please, please" Steve begged. Danny's thrusts turned hurried and hard. His own body screaming at him to finally reach that sweet release. Danny grunted as he thrust harder and harder. Steve's body became so taunt as he finally gave in. As he came he let out a cry of udder joy. Danny felt Steve's cock pumping out the hot wet come. Danny gave one last hard thrust as his own cock seemed to explode inside of Steve. Danny collapsed on to Steve's chest, both of them panting for air.

"Oh my god, Steve" Danny said still breathing heavily, "that was…that was…fucking amazing." He felt Steve's chest rumble under his ear.

"Yeah, babe, it was" Steve agreed. Danny looked up into the glassy eyes of his partner.

"I love you Steven" he said sincerely. Steve looked into Danny's eyes and saw nothing but love written on those baby blues.

He gently kissed Danny before he said "I love you too Danno."

They spent the next several minutes just basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. The ringing of Danny's cell phone interrupted the couple's cuddling. Danny huffed as he picked up phone and saw that it was Rachel. "Yeah" he barked into the phone. He was up and off the bed so fast that Steve immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where is she?" He heard Danny ask.

"I'll be there in 10."

Danny said as he hung up the phone. He turned and looked at Steve with tears in his eyes.

"Rachel and Stan just rushed Grace to the hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her. She just collapsed about an hour after we dropped her off."

Steve stood up and pulled Danny into a hug. "Oh babe" he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "Let's go" Steve told him.

They both quickly dressed and were on their way to the hospital in less than 5 minutes.

_****So, what's wrong with Grace? The next chapter will reveal something Danny never thought he'd ever have to face. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ****_


	6. Chapter 6

**_**OK...first of all let me apologize for taking soooo long to post a new chapter! I have been without a computer for almost an entire week! I have only been able to read other fics and comment through my phone! It has been driving me crazy! But I now have a computer that works, and works well! Yay! _**

**_Anyway! I decided not to give Grace some kind of awful incurrable disease, but instead something that is very treatable. I know from personal experience. In the next few chapters I am going to be introducing Steve to Danny's family. I also have some surprises for the both of them! I am very excited about where tis story is leading! Hope you all feel the same! I know this one is also kind if short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews and adds and follows! I really appreciate them all! Love to you all! ~SD :)**_**

When Danny and Steve arrived at the hospital, Rachel was in the room with Grace and the doctor. Stan was standing outside the door. He put a hand up to stop Danny from going in, but Danny shoved past him and burst into the room. Grace was sitting up on the bed looking a little pale, but otherwise fine. She had an IV in her small left hand. When she saw him, she smiled and held out her arms for a hug. "Danno" she said, her voice shaking. Danny leaned over and gave his daughter a hug. He looked at the doctor and then at Rachel.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what Daniel?" Rachel replied to her ex-husband, her voice coated with annoyance.

"Well, what is wrong with our daughter?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Danny.

"We aren't for sure yet" the doctor began, "we are still running some tests, but I think she has iron deficient anemia."

Danny looked at the doctor like he had spoken Greek.

"What is that?" he asked barely able to contain the urge to take the clip board from the doctor and hit him over the head with it.

"Basically it is where your body doesn't produce enough iron. It can cause people to feel weak, light headed, and even pass out." The doctor explained calmly. "It is something that can be controlled by medication or diet or both." The doctor continued. "I think Miss Grace is going to be just fine" he said gently looking at the frightened little girl and smiling.

Danny let out the breath he had been holding in one noisy puff. Grace giggled at her father. Danny grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Daniel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back Monkey." Danny told Grace.

Rachel and Danny walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"How could you have let this happen, Daniel?" Rachel exploded at her ex-husband.

Danny just looked at her.

"Daniel? I am talking to you. Answer me." Rachel's voice was getting louder.

"How is this MY fault?" Danny hollered.

"It just is" Rachel told him very loudly.

Danny took a deep breath and counted to 5. He reached and took hold of Rachel's upper arms.

"Rachel, get ahold of yourself." Danny told her firmly with a little shake.

That seemed to make Rachel snap out of the hysteria she had been heading towards.

"Danny, I'm sorry" Rachel said quietly. The tears in her big brown eyes threatened to spill over at any moment.

Danny put his arms around her and gave her hug. When he did this Rachel finally let the tears flow freely.

"Sshh." Danny said soothingly. "She's going to be ok."

"I know" Rachel said, her breath ragged. "I was just so scared."

Stan and Steve had been in the waiting room when they had heard Rachel and Danny shouting. They both walked around the corner and saw Danny and Rachel in an embrace. Stan looked ready to clock Danny right in the face. He started towards them but Steve put an arm out and stopped him. Steve glared at Stan with a "touch him and I'll kill you" look in his eyes.

When Danny released Rachel from the embrace Stan pushed past Steve and went directly to Rachel.

"Is she ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

"The doctor thinks she will be" Rachel answered while trying to dry her eyes.

Steve walked up and produced a box of tissues one of the nurses had handed him.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

Steve looked at Danny and realized he was standing slumped against the wall with his head in his hand. Steve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, you ok?" he asked quietly.

Danny just stood there. Steve gently took hold of Danny's chin and lifted his face so he could see his eyes. What Steve saw shocked him. Tears were running down Danny's face. Steve stood there for a moment in shock. He hadn't expected to see Danny crying. He pulled Danny into his arms and hugged him tight. He didn't care that Rachel and Stan were there, or anyone else for that matter. Danny didn't care either. He clung to Steve as sobs wracked the smaller man's frame. Rachel had only seen Danny cry twice in the entire time they had been together. The first time had been the day Grace was born and the other was the day that she told him she was leaving him. It broke her heart both of those times, and it broke her heart this time too. She left Stan's arms and went over to the other 2 men. She put her arms around them both and whispered soothing words to Danny just as he had done to her a few minutes before.

Danny began to get himself under control, and it was Stan who produced the tissues this time.

"Thanks" Danny said into a tissue as he blew his nose.

"We should probably get back in there with Grace" Danny suggested.

"Right" Rachel agreed.

The four adults all began to go into Grace's room. Rachel hung back and placed a delicate hand on Steve's arm.

Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly.

"Sure" Steve said. They waited until the door was closed to Grace's room and then walked a few yards away from it.

Rachel turned and looked at Steve.

"So…you and Daniel…? She asked haltingly.

Steve looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Oh, please Steve." Rachel laughed. "I'm not blind."

Steve gave her his adorable half grin and answered "Yeah".

"Do you love him?" she asked seriously.

"Very much" Steve told her honestly.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, I do" Danny answered from behind them.

Rachel and Steve both swung around and looked at him.

Danny walked up to Steve and put an arm around him.

"Yes, Rachel, I love this man very much." He told her. "Is that a problem?"

Rachel tried to hide a smile as she answered, "No, Daniel, it's not"

Danny looked at her with a shocked expression. He had expected her to be angry and threaten to take Grace away.

"I'm very happy for you, both of you" she told them.

"How did you know?" Steve had to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"There were a few signs." She said smiling.

"Such as…?" Danny prompted.

"Well, for one thing, Grace would come home from her weekend with you and talk nonstop about all the things the two of you and Uncle Steve did" she explained. "Also, I can see it in the way the two of you look at each other. And then just now in the hallway…"

Danny and Steve looked at each other. They both smiled.

Rachel knew it was time for her exit and give the men some privacy.

"I'm going to go see Grace. I'll see you in there" she said as she walked towards the room. Once she had disappeared inside, Danny looked up at Steve. He pulled Steve's head down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Thanks babe" he whispered as the kiss broke.

"Anytime" Steve whispered back.

The two men walked hand in hand back to Grace's room.

A little while later, the doctor confirmed that Grace did have iron deficient Anemia. He sent her home with strict directions to rest for the remainder of the day along with a list of foods that were rich in iron. He also told her parents that if changing her diet didn't work, then she would have to start taking iron pills. He told them to be sure and call her pediatrician first thing Monday morning.

Danny and Steve walked her out to Stan's car. They both gave her a hug and a kiss. Danny told Rachel to call if Grace needed anything. Rachel said she would. As Grace settled in the car, Danny leaned in and told her "Danno loves you". Grace put her arms around her father's neck and squeezed him tight. "I love you too Danno" she told him.

When Steve and Danny got home, Danny collapsed on the couch. Steve came and sat down beside him and held out his hand, palm up. Danny took Steve's hand. They just sat for a few minutes. Steve broke the silence.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am" Danny answered.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower and I'll fix dinner?" he suggested.

"Ok, sounds good" Danny agreed.

Danny trudged upstairs while Steve went to the kitchen. He began to fix dinner. He was also working on a plan in his head. He just hoped it all went according to plan.

**_**So...what do you think Steve's plan is? Any ideas? I wold love to hear them! Hehe! Until the next chapter! ~SD :)**_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Just a quick note..I keep forgetting to mention that I don't own any of this! If I did, it would so not be on CBS! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I love them all! Oh-and I don't have a beta (I honestly have no idea what that is!) so any mistakes are mine! Please overlook them. Thanks! Love to you all! ~SD :) ** _**

Chapter 7

**A few weeks later**

Danny stared at the computer screen trying desperately to keep his eyes open. He hated paperwork. Five-0 was having one of those rare days when they didn't have a case and so they were catching up on paperwork. Well, at least Danny, Kono, and Chin were. Steve was nowhere to be found. He told them at lunch that he had some things to take care of and wouldn't be back. He told Danny he would meet him at home. Danny had grinned and felt his heart warm at Steve calling it 'home'. Danny still hadn't 'officially' moved in, but most of his stuff was there and he rarely went to his apartment. He needed to talk to Steve about that, but he just never seemed to be able to find the right time. "Maybe tonight is a good time to bring it up" he thought to himself.

Danny yawned and stretched. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was after 5. He saved the report he was working on, and shut down his computer. He walked into Chin's office and told him he was leaving, and would see him tomorrow. Kono walked in to Chin's office as Danny walked out, and he told her goodbye too. He walked out into the sunlight and got into the Camaro. The drive home was uneventful. He pulled into the driveway and saw Steve's truck. He smiled as he thought about walking in and doing the whole 'honey I'm home' thing.

As he walked in, he noticed that the house was very quiet.

"Steve?" he called.

Steve didn't answer, and that bothered Danny. He instantly put his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out of its holster.

"Steve?" he called louder this time.

"Up here" Steve answered this time.

Danny cautiously walked up the stairs, hand still on his gun. He walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door slowly.

Danny let out the breath he had been holding when he saw Steve standing in front of the mirror on the dresser. Steve was dressed in his full Navy dress uniform. Danny looked at him and let out a loud whistle.

"Wow, babe, you look hot" Danny told the Lieutenant Commander.

Steve gave him that irresistible half grin.

"You'd better get dressed or we are going to be late" he told Danny.

Danny looked at him questioningly.

"Where are we going?" he asked taking his gun off of his belt and laying it on the dresser.

"You'll see" Steve said mysteriously.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Danny asked heading to the closet.

"I already have your clothes laid out" Steve said pointing to the suit laying on the bed.

Danny looked at the suit, and shrugged.

"Ok. I'll be ready in a few"

"K. I'll meet you downstairs" Steve said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Steve is acting stranger than usual" Danny thought as he got dressed.

Five minutes later, Danny came down the stairs in the sexiest looking suit Steve thought he had ever seen him in. He was wearing navy blue dress slacks with a blue and white striped button down shirt. He didn't have a tie on, so the top few buttons were undone, showing just a bit of his amazing chest. He was also wearing a navy blue blazer. Steve just stared at him as he came down the stairs. Danny stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grinned at Steve.

"I take it you approve?"

Steve gave a little laugh and said breathlessly,

"Oh yeah, I approve."

Danny leaned in and kissed Steve's lips.

Steve wanted to take Danny right back up those stairs and have his delicious way with him, but they had a reservation to make.

"Let's go" Steve said trying to calm his racing heart.

While in the car, Danny asked no fewer than 5 times where they were going. Steve contemplated duck taping Danny's mouth shut next time he wanted to surprise him.

"Just relax" Steve told him finally.

Danny was silent the rest of the way.

They pulled up in front of Hy's Steak House. As they walked in, Steve went over to talk to the hostess.

"Reservation for McGarrett" he told her.

The hostess smiled at the handsome man in uniform.

"Of course" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "Please follow me."

Steve motioned for Danny to go in front of him. As he walked in front of him, Steve instinctively put a hand on the small of Danny's back.

The hostess seated them in a small, secluded room away from the other guests. The table was already set for two. There was a bottle of champagne, and two champagne flutes. A small candle was lit and sitting in the center of the table.

They both sat down.

"Embarrassed by me?" Danny joked.

"No" Steve said seriously, "I just wanted to have some privacy."

Danny for once didn't have anything to say about that. They both looked over their menu, and decided what they wanted. They made small talk while they waited for their food. Steve couldn't focus on any sort of real conversation. He was so nervous. His heart felt as if it would jump right out of his chest at any minute. Once their food came, they continued to make small talk. It was actually Danny doing most of the talking. He was getting worried because Steve just wasn't acting right. He finally put down his fork and looked at the man sitting across from him.

"Ok, Steven, spill it. What's wrong? Danny demanded.

Steve looked at him in shock.

"Nothings wrong" he said quietly.

"Then why in the hell are you acting so freakin' weird?" Danny asked getting a little annoyed.

Steve realized he couldn't wait any longer. He stood up, and reached for Danny's hand. The shorter man reluctantly took it and stood up. He took hold of both of Danny's hands and just held them for a minute.

"Babe, you're scaring me" Danny whispered.

Steve looked into Danny's baby blue eyes. He knew that as long he kept eye contact he could do this and not back out. Steve slowly lowered himself down on one knee. He cleared his throat.

"Danny, um, I know we, um haven't, um been together for, um that long, but um." He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Danny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Steve pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple gunmetal colored ring.

Danny looked at Steve with wide eyes. He was certainly NOT expecting this!

Steve continued, "I know I can't ask you to marry me because Hawaii doesn't allow men to marry men, but I am asking you this: will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

The look on Steve's face was a mix of hope and fear. Hope that Danny, the man that he loved more than he ever thought was possible for one person to love another, would say yes, and fear that Danny would say no, and break his heart into a million pieces.

Danny took the ring box from Steve's hand and set it on the table. He took hold of Steve's hands. He looked into Steve's blue-green eyes and saw nothing but love in them. He smiled down at Steve.

"Yes, I will spend the rest of my life with you" he whispered, suddenly finding it hard to talk.

Steve let out the breath that he had been holding. He stood up and gently kissed Danny's soft lips.

Danny chuckled as they separated from the kiss.

"What?" Steve asked.

Danny picked up the ring box and looked at it closely.

"What did you do? Have someone make a ring out of the bullet that you got me shot with the first day we met?"

Steve laughed and pulled the ring out of the box.

"No" he said still laughing, "it is called Tungsten Carbide. It's made of pretty tough stuff." He looked down at the shorter man.

"It also has something engraved on the inside" he told Danny.

Danny took the ring from Steve's hand and looked at the inscription.

"Never alone, SJM & DSW"

"Wow" was all Danny could choke out.

Steve took the ring back from Danny and slid it on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Danny looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Steven" he said around the lump in his throat.

Steve wrapped his strong arms around Danny and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too, Danno" Steve said getting a grin from Danny.

Danny pulled away slightly and put a hand on the back of Steve's head. He pulled Steve's head down and kissed him with all the love and passion he felt inside. He was so in love with this man. Life right now, was good.

**_**I have no idea if any of this is accurate or not! I really don't care at this point! I just enjoy writing! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! ~SD **_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A note: Someone brought to my attention that gay marriage is now allowed in Hawaii, so I did some research and here is what I found. While it is not called "gay marriage" the state of Hawaii will start allowing "same sex civil unions" beginning in January 2012. If you would like to see the whole story, I got my info from the Huffington Post.**_

_**And just so everyone knows, I didn't want to make Steve and Danny wait that long! Enjoy the story! ~SD**_

Chapter 8:

3 weeks later…

As the plane began its descent Danny nudged a sleeping Steve.

"Time to rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty"

Steve grunted and stretched. After the long flight his muscles felt cramped. He looked over at Danny and saw him smiling while looking out the window.

"Glad to be home?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, I've missed it." Danny said grinning from ear to ear.

As the plane landed at Newark Liberty International Airport, Steve felt his heart start pounding and his palms get sweaty. He couldn't believe he was nervous! But he was none the less. "This is it" Steve thought to himself. "There is no turning back now." He was finally going to meet Danny's family.

"Hey, what's with the aneurysm face?" Danny laughed.

Steve looked at him in surprise.

"Nothing" he mumbled. "I'm just a little nervous" he told him trying to relax.

Danny leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't be nervous. My family will love you, just like I do" he told him softly.

"Are you sure they are all ok with this?" Steve asked waving his hand between the two of them.

Danny smiled and squeezed Steve's hand.

"Yes, they are all ok with 'this'" Danny said imitating Steve's hand motion.

Steve seemed to relax a little as the plane taxied to the gate. Once off the plane he relaxed even more at being able to just walk around. The two men walked toward the baggage claim. As they came through the door, Steve heard shouts of "Uncle Danny". Two little blonde haired boys came running toward them and crashed into Danny's legs. Danny bent down and scooped them both up, one in each arm.

"Hey you two, I've missed you" Danny said to the boys.

Steve stood back and watched Danny interact with the two boys. He was amazed at how good Danny was with kids. Danny put the boys down and took their hands.

"Jared, Hunter, I would like for you to meet Steve. He's my partner." Danny said.

Steve shook each of the boys' hands and said "Nice to meet you".

Jared looked up at Danny and asked, "Is this the person you love?"

Danny and Steve both laughed at his innocent question.

"Yes, Jared, this is the person that I love" Danny told the little boy sincerely.

"Boys, quit hogging your Uncle Danny" a petite blonde who looked a lot like Danny said walking towards the men. Steve immediately noticed that she looked like she was about 6 months pregnant. She gave Danny a big hug.

"Good to have you home big brother" she told him.

"It's good to be home" Danny said kissing her cheek.

The woman then turned to Steve.

"And who is this handsome young man?" she asked with a smile.

"Bekka, this is Steve" Danny proudly told his sister.

Steve stuck out his hand. Bekka laughed and gave him a big hug. Steve returned it shyly.

"I'm Rebekah" she said smiling, "but everybody calls me Bekka. And this" she said putting a hand on the arm of a tall, dark haired man behind her "is my husband, Robert."

Steve shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"You too" Robert replied.

"And these two rugrats are ours" Bekka said smiling.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Danny asked.

"Well, we didn't want to overwhelm Steve at the airport and have him running for the next plane back to Hawaii, so they are all at Mom and Pop's." Bekka answered.

The next 30 minutes were spent gathering Danny and Steve's luggage, and getting their rental car. Once everyone was in the two cars, they drove to Danny's parents house.

Steve was starting to feel nervous again. Danny, while keeping his eyes on the road, reached over and took Steve's hand. Just the gesture alone was enough to calm Steve's nerves. When they arrived at the house Danny parked the small SUV on the street. He looked over at Steve, and said

"You ready?"

Steve looked at Danny and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Danny leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Let's go" he said getting out of the car.

Once inside, Steve could hear talking and laughing coming from what he thought was the kitchen. He also noticed something smelled delicious! Danny led them into the kitchen. As soon as Danny walked in, a small, gray headed woman hugged him fiercely.

"Hey Mom" Danny said softly.

As she pulled away from Danny, Steve saw tears on her cheeks. The next hug came from his dad, then the rest of his family. Steve stood back and just watched all of this in awe. After hugging or shaking hands with everyone, Danny turned and took Steve's hand.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Steve"

Steve looked around the room.

"Hi, everyone" he said smiling.

Danny's mom came up and gave him a hug, much like Bekka had.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Steve" she said, "I'm Janice."

Danny's dad then stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ben. Good to meet you."

Steve shook the older man's hand. "You too" he replied.

As Ben stepped back to make room for other introductions, a female version of Ben stepped forward. She was taller than Bekka with dark hair but the same baby blue eyes as Danny.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth" she said giving Steve a hug.

"That is my husband Kevin over there with our little girl, Riley" Beth told him pointing to a red haired man holding a sleeping little girl with red, curly hair. Steve's heart immediately melted at the site of the little girl. She made him think of Grace.

The last one to step forward was a younger female version of Danny. Steve thought they could have been twins. The young woman had the same blond hair as Danny and the same baby blue eyes that crinkled when she smiled. She looked up at Steve, and gave him a smirk that was so much like Danny's he had to laugh.

"You must be Leah" Steve said.

"How'd you guess?" came the snarky reply.

"Oh, I don't know. Lucky guess maybe?" Steve laughed.

Leah laughed too and gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family" she said with a smile.

The two men spent the next hour just talking to everyone. Several questions were asked of the both of them about their Five-0 task force. They told the family as much as they could about what they did. Janice finally put an end to the questions by telling Steve and Danny to go upstairs and get settled into their room. Once upstairs, Steve began to pelt Danny with questions.

"Ok, who is the oldest?"

"I am. Then Bekka, who is a year younger than me, then Matt who is three years younger than me, then Beth who is 5 years younger than me, then Leah who is ten years younger than me."

"How old are the boys?"

"Jared is 6 and Hunter is 3."

"And how old is Riley?"

"She is almost 1"

"And when is Bekka due?"

"She is due August 15th."

"What is she having?"

"They don't know yet."

Danny grinned as Steve stopped and thought if there was anything else he wanted to know.

"You know, you being this intense is a real turn on" Danny told him.

Steve looked at Danny and grinned. He reached for Danny and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Danny?" Beth called through the door.

Danny opened the door. Beth stood hesitantly in the door way.

"You can come in" Danny said teasingly.

Beth smiled, and walked in the room and shut the door behind her.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Well" she started, "I have something for the two of you, but I don't know if you'll like it and I wanted to give it to you guys in private" she said all in one breath.

Danny smiled at his younger sister.

Beth smiled and handed him a small gift bag. She then handed Steve one too. They both looked inside the bags. Steve pulled his gift out first. It was a dark blue hand towel with the word "His" embroidered on it. Danny pulled his gift out next. His was a dark green hand towel with the word "His" embroidered on it as well. Beth waited anxiously for their reactions. Steve looked at her with a smile.

"I love it" he told her.

"Me too" Danny said. "It matches the bathroom perfectly."

Steve stepped forward and gave Beth a hug.

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you" he told her.

"Yeah, thanks sis" Danny said hugging his sister as well.

"I'm glad you like them" Beth said smiling. "Well, I am going back downstairs to help mom get dinner ready. Sorry if I interrupted anything" she said slyly.

Danny and Steve both suddenly found their shoes very interesting. Beth laughed as she left the room. Danny stole a glance up at Steve, who was looking down at him. Both grinning, they both reached for the other one and once again their lips met in a passionate kiss. Steve's tongue found it way into Danny's mouth. It danced across Danny's lips and teeth. Danny caught Steve's lower lip gently between his teeth. Steve gasped. He could feel himself getting hard. Danny had his hands all over Steve's back and chest. Steve held Danny's hips and pulled him up against him, hard. Danny let out a small moan. Steve wanted Danny so bad. He found the spot on Danny's neck that made the shorter man become jell-o in his hands.

"God, I want you Danny" Steve said breathlessly.

"Steve, I want you too, but…Steve" Danny panted, "dinners almost ready."

Steve stopped and looked at Danny.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

He watched as Danny swallowed hard.

"No, but we have to. We can pick up here later tonight?" Danny told him.

Steve kissed Danny one last time. They both laid down on the bed next to each other, but not touching.

"So, what's for dinner?" Steve asked, attempting to get himself under control.

"Not sure" Danny answered attempting to do the same thing.

They both aid there listening to the other one breath. A few minutes later they heard their names being called from downstairs.

"Danny, Steve, dinner's ready boys"

Danny looked over at Steve.

"Ready for dinner, Williams style?" he joked.

"I think I can handle that" Steve told him.

Steve knew it was going to be a fun and interesting week.

**_**Just a note: I couldn't resist the whole "aneurysm face" part! Also, if you have read my other story, "Jersey Boy finds love", you will notice that I reused the names of Danny's parents. I just didn't want to have to come up with new ones! Also, I gave all of the kids Bible names. I figured with Daniel and Matthew, maybe the rest of them would also be Bible names! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! ~SD :) ** _**


	9. Chapter 9

_****I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I wanated to get one out today! Reviews are always appreciated and loved! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or added! I love you guys! Oh-and I don't have a "beta" so, all mistakes are mine! Please overlook them! Thanks! Love to you all! ~SD :)**_

Chapter 9:

The morning sunlight streamed through the window of the upstairs room. Danny tried to roll over on his back to avoid it hitting him directly in the face, but he couldn't move. There was something or rather someone laying almost completely on top of him. Steve was laying with his stomach across Danny's back and his head on his shoulder. Danny tried to push up once more, but Steve didn't budge. Danny listened as Steve snored peacefully, unaware that he was smashing Danny into the mattress. Danny reached his hand up and tapped Steve head.

"Hey, babe, wake up" Danny said.

Steve just turned his head and kept on snoring. Danny reached up and popped the back of Steve's head.

"Steven! Move over" he snapped.

Steve woke up and looked around.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked drowsily.

"Because you are laying on top of me, and I have to get up" Danny told him.

"You usually don't complain when I'm on top of you" Steve said smirking, "and why do have to get up? We're on vacation."

Danny sighed.

"Because I have to go to the bathroom" he told Steve quietly.

Steve rolled off of him and Danny just about jumped out the bed and ran to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and saw Steve stretched out on the bed, completely naked! Danny's eyes went wide. Steve was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Danny's eyes traveled down Steve's lean body and settled on his very obvious erection.

"Do you like?" Steve asked with that irresistible half smile.

"Oh yeah" Danny sighed.

Danny crawled onto the bed and leaned over Steve. Steve looked up into Danny's baby blue eyes. Danny lowered his head and captured Steve's lips. It was very telling kiss. Danny pulled back, and looked at Steve with lust in his eyes. Danny kissed his way down Steve's neck. Steve quietly moaned. Just the feel of Danny's lips on his neck was enough to make him come. Danny kissed his way down Steve's stomach, all the way down to his extremely hard cock. As Danny licked the head of Steve's cock, Steve jerked his hips up.

"God, Danny…" Steve gasped.

"Just relax" Danny said soothingly.

Steve tried to relax. He closed his eyes. All he could think of was what Danny was about to do. Danny slowly surrounded Steve's cock with his mouth. Steve could feel the heat radiating from Danny's mouth. Danny began to slowly move his mouth up Steve's shaft, his tongue flicking the head, and his mouth giving just the right amount of suction. Steve grabbed two handfuls of Danny's hair. He knew he couldn't hold off.

"Danny, Danny…I'm gonna…I've gotta…" Steve moaned breathlessly.

Danny started moving his mouth up and down faster. He wanted to bring Steve to that peak just over the horizon. Steve's hips jerked up one more time. Danny sucked hard as he pulled his mouth up. Steve tightened his grip on Danny's hair as he came, hard.

Danny drank in as much as he could. He looked up at Steve and gave him a sexy little grin. Steve's chest was still heaving. He looked at Danny and seductively ran his tongue over his lips. Danny laid down next to Steve and put his head on his chest. Steve kissed the top of Danny's head. He lifted Danny's head so he could look into his eyes. He reached down and took Danny's hard cock in his hand. Danny's cock was leaking and Steve used this as lube and pumped Danny hard and fast, his eyes never once leaving Danny's. It didn't take long for Danny to come. Steve loved the look on Danny's face when he orgasmed. Steve leaned down and kissed Danny's lips ever so softly.

"I love you, Danno" Steve whispered.

"I love you, Steven" Danny whispered back.

"You want to shower first?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Danny agreed.

The two men both showered and were dressed for the day in less than 20 minutes. Steve really like the way Danny dressed at home. He was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt that fit his body perfectly. Steve could see every rippling muscle in Danny's arms. Danny was impressed by Steve attire too. Instead of the ever present cargo pants like at home, Steve was in jeans the fit him very nicely. He was still wearing a polo shirt, but that was what Steve wore. They went down stairs and found Janice in the kitchen.

Danny walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Good morning, mom" he said lovingly.

"Good morning boys" she said to both of them smiling. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

They sat down and Janice placed two plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

Steve looked at all the food and thought "I'm going to have to have bypass surgery by the time I leave here".

"Eat up. We have work to do" Janice told them.

Danny and Steve both looked at her in surprise.

Janice laughed and then explained.

"Well, Danny we don't ever get to see you for your birthday, so I thought we would have a little family party for you while you are here. What do you think?"

Danny thought for a minute.

"I think that would be great mom, but there is only one problem."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Steve's birthday is the day after mine. So it would have to be a party for both of us."

Steve looked up at Danny.

"You don't have to do anything for my birthday" he told them.

"Yes we do." Janice and Danny said at the same time.

They all laughed. Danny looked at Steve.

"You are part of this family now, and I want to include you in everything" Danny told Steve sincerely.

Janice nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't realize your birthdays were only a day apart. I actually wasn't sure when yours was Steve. I should have asked Danny, but I honestly didn't even think about it. I'm sorry" Janice said to Steve.

"You don't have to apologize" Steve told her. "I haven't really celebrated my birthday since my mom died."

"Well, that settles it then. We will have a party for the both of you" she said firmly. "And from now on, your birthday _will_ be celebrated."

Steve ducked his head in such a way it made Janice want to just hold him in her arms.

"You boys finish up, and put your dishes away. I'll be back in a few minutes" Janice told them as she walked out of the kitchen. She had a few phone calls to make, and the first one had to be to Ben. She had to talk to him about the boys' birthday party. She wanted to make it extra special for Steve. And she had just the plan to do it!

_**A quick note: For the guys birthdays I looked up Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan's actual birthdays. Scott's is August 23, 1976, and Alex's is August 24, 1976. So that's what I used! I thought it was kind of neat that they are only a day apart! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! More later! ~SD :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_**Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me sooo long to post a new chapter! I won't bore you with why! I you enjoy this chapter! I will (hopefully) post more in the next couple of days! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I appreciate them! And just FYI-I don't own any of this except the idea. If I did, I so would not be where I am right now! Enjoy! Love to you all! ~SD :)_**

Chapter 10:

The Party

The morning of the party dawned bright and there was a feeling of excitement in the air, almost like when it is Christmas morning. Janice kept saying she had a million things to do. Danny and Steve had offered to clean the house that day as a way to help out. Janice was extremely grateful. She kissed both of them on the cheeks and went back to her list. Danny's sister's arrived arms full of food.

"Wow" Steve said as they were helping carry in the food. "There is enough here to feed an army."

"That's how we roll" Danny joked.

Janice came into the kitchen, purse and phone in hand.

"Ok, boys, we girls have some shopping to do. Can I trust that the house will be clean and there will still be food left when we get back?" Janice asked winking at the men.

"Yes ma'am" they said at the same time, both trying to hold back their laughter.

Bekka just rolled her eyes, looking so much like Danny Steve had to smile.

"Come on mom, let's go" Beth called from the living room, "the guys know how to clean a house."

The women left and Danny and Steve got started. There really wasn't much to do, Janice kept a pretty clean house. They vacuumed and dusted, and washed up the breakfast dishes. Danny cleaned the bathroom downstairs and Steve cleaned the one upstairs. When they were done, Danny told Steve he had some errands to run and would be back in a little bit. Steve was suspicious about what Danny was doing, but he didn't have time to think about it too much because he had his own thing to do on his own.

A few hours later, Steve and Danny were getting dressed up in their room. Danny noticed Steve was quieter than normal.

"Hey, babe, you ok?" He asked.

Steve looked at Danny. He was nervous about meeting some of Danny's old friends and fellow officers. He wasn't sure how Danny would introduce him.

"I'm just wondering how your old friends are going to take our relationship" Steve admitted quietly.

Danny put his hands on Steve's shoulders and looked at him square in the eye.

"I don't care how they take it" he said, almost growling, "you are my finance, and I love you. I am not ashamed of our relationship. If they don't like it, they can leave for all

I care."

Danny pulled Steve's head down and kissed him aggressively.

Steve grinned against Danny's mouth. He liked an aggressive Danny.

"I love you" Steve whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too" Danny whispered back.

(At the party…)

The doorbell rang for the hundredth time and Kevin went to answer it. He and Robert had been given the jobs of answering the door and taking coats and purses. Jared and Hunter were trying to help carry the purses and coats to the other room. Riley was stuck to her mom like glue, not liking all the new people.

"Jason, Brenda, good to see you" Danny exclaimed happily shaking the other man's hand and giving the woman a hug.

"Good to see you too Danny" Jason told the shorter man.

"Steve" Danny said turning to him, "this is my former homicide partner, Jason Glendale, and his wife, Brenda. This is Steve my partner at Five-0 and my finance." Danny said proudly.

Brenda squealed and gave Danny another hug, and then hugged Steve. Jason just grinned and clapped Danny on the back.

"Congrats guys" he said smiling at the both of them.

This was the typical exchange for the rest of the evening. Steve couldn't remember hardly anyone's name, but that was ok. Danny was enjoying himself and that's what mattered.

Steve stood off to the side of the room, beer in hand, and watched Danny talking and laughing with some of his friends. Bekka walked up and nudged him.

"You doing ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just people watching" Steve answered with a chuckle.

"Ok, just checking on-OH" her words were cut off by her gasp.

Steve looked at her in concern and noticed her hand on her belly.

"Bekka, are you ok? Do you need anything? Do I need to get Robert?" Steve asked his heart pounding.

Bekka laughed.

"Yes, no, and no" she said. "They baby just kicked and it was pretty hard."

"Oh" Steve said looking embarrassed.

"Do you want to feel the baby move?" Bekka asked the taller man.

Steve looked at her with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Danny always wanted to feel the boys move. He did it when Rachel was pregnant with Grace too. He has always been a 'hands on' uncle and dad." Bekka told him.

She took Steve's hand and placed it over the spot on her belly where the baby was moving.

Steve had never felt anything like it. It was incredible.

Bekka watched his face as he experienced this feeling for the first time. He had a silly little grin on his face, and she hoped it would not be the last time the he ever had this experience. She hoped him and Danny would have children. While they couldn't the natural way, hopefully they could find a surrogate, or maybe even adopt.

Steve realized he still had his hand on Bekka's belly long after the baby quit moving. He took it away and blushed. Bekka laughed and gave him a hug.

"Danny had the same reaction" she told him still laughing.

Janice then walked into the room and announced it was time for presents.

The two men walked into the dining room along with everyone else. There were 2 piles of presents on the table, five in each pile. Janice made both men sit down in chairs at the head of the table. She began to hand out presents like it was Christmas. She handed one to Steve and one to Danny. Danny opened his first. Steve laughed out loud when he saw what was in it. Danny smirked and held up a very brightly colored tie. Everyone laughed at the sight of it.

"The boys picked it out" Bekka explained, "They thought it would match Hawaii."

Steve still laughing opened his next. His laughter stopped when he saw what was in his gift box. He pulled out the brightest Hawaiian shirt he had ever seen. He looked at Danny whose face was red from holding the laughter in. He then looked at Bekka and asked,

"The boys?"

"Yep" she said giggling.

The rest of the presents were pretty normal. Bekka and Robert got them both books, Danny's was a coffee table book about New Jersey, and Steve's was about Navy war ships. Beth, Kevin and Riley gave them both gift cards to Old Navy and Bon Jovi CD's. Danny's was "The Circle" and Steve's was the bands "Greatest Hits". Leah gave them each a t-shirt. The final presents were from Janice and Ben. They gave each of them $100, and nice dress shirts. They both thanked everyone. Then Steve stood up.

"I have one more present" he said.

Danny looked up in surprise. Steve nodded to Ben and Kevin. Kevin left the room while Ben layed down a wrapped box in front of Danny. Danny tore off the paper and opened the box. He pulled out a surfing wetsuit. Danny looked at Steve with a confused look on his face. Kevin then walked back into the room and Danny gasped. Kevin was holding a surfboard. Steve grinned as Danny looked at the custom paint job and the word "Jersey" painted in black across the under side.

"Wow" Danny said. "I guess this means I really have to learn to surf?" he said jokingly.

Steve laughed along with everyone else.

"I have a gift for you too" Danny told Steve.

Danny walked out into the kitchen and brought out another wrapped box. He handed it to Steve.

"I hope you like it" he said quietly.

Steve tore the paper off and opened the box much like Danny had done just a few minutes earlier. Steve moved the tissue paper aside. He looked up at Danny with tears in his eyes. In the box was a newly framed picture of Steve's dad. It was the one that had been broken when the Yakuza had broken into Steve's house and stolen the Champ box. He had never had a chance to get it reframed.*

"Thank you" Steve whispered.

"There's something else in there" Danny said gently.

Steve looked under more tissue paper and smiled at what he saw. There was another framed picture. This one was smaller and it had a stand on the back of it. It was of Steve, Danny and Grace. It had been taken at Grace's birthday party they had at his house. Grace was wearing her Navy shirt Steve had given her.

"I thought you could a picture for your desk" Danny told him.

"Thank you. I love them" Steve said looking at Danny's baby blue eyes so full of love.

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny gently. Everyone cheered and clapped for the happy couple. Leah stepped forward and asked,

"Who's ready for some more beer?"

Later that night as the two men were getting ready for bed, Steve was looking at the picture of him, Danny and Grace. Danny looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked the taller man.

"Nothing" Steve said.

He then pulled Danny into a fierce hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered into Danny's ear.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too" Danny said into Steve's chest.

Steve knew it would kill him if anything ever happened to Danny. He was so in love with this man. He never thought he could love someone so much. This had been the best birthday party he had ever had. It meant more to him than anyone would probably ever know.

_***The episode I reference is 1.12 "Ke Kinohi"***_


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter and get it posted. I hope you all like this one! I love writing about these 2 guys! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews so far and the adds! Love to you all! ~SD :)_**

Chapter 11:

Preparing for the Ceremony

Once Steve and Danny returned from their trip to New Jersey, Kono pounced on them with all her ideas for their commitment ceremony.

"We don't have a lot of time since the ceremony is 2 weeks away so I was thinking you could have it on the beach, at nightfall with lots of lights" she told them.

Steve just looked at Danny, who looked back at him and rolled his eyes. Kono was still talking about what she thought their ceremony should be like.

"Kono" Steve said, trying to get the rookie to stop for a minute.

Kono didn't hear him and just kept talking.

"Kono", Steve tried again, a little louder.

She again did not hear him and kept on going.

He looked at Danny again and sighed.

"KONO" Danny shouted.

Kono jumped and looked at him with her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Danny cleared his throat and looked at Kono.

"Umm, Steve and I already have the ceremony planned. We planned it when we were in Jersey with my mom and sisters" he told her gently.

"Oh" Kono said looking defeated.

"But there is still plenty to do and help with" Steve reassured her.

Kono smiled.

"So, what can I do?" she asked.

"Well" Danny started, "you can help Super SEAL over there pick out a nice pair of dress pants and a nice shirt for the ceremony. He seems to think he is going to wear his cargo's and a t-shirt."

"Oh no you won't!" Kono exclaimed shaking her head and laughing.

Steve had the good graces to look embarrassed.

"Well, Boss, let's get started" Kono said as she headed for he door.

Steve stood up and followed her like a puppy.

Danny stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Be good" he said teasingly.

"Of course" Steve smiled as he leaned down to kiss Danny gently.

As soon as Kono and Steve left Danny picked up his cell phone and hit Chin's number.

"Hey Chin" Danny said when Chin answered.

"Hey Danny! What's up?"

"I need your help with something" Danny told him. "Can you come over so we can talk?" he asked.

"Sure" Chin answered, "I'll be over in 10"

They hung up and Danny smiled thinking of the surprise he was planning for Steve.

Shopping with Kono was proving to be harder than Steve originally thought. Everything he tried on was wrong. After trying on at least 15 pairs of pants and showing Kono, he was finally at the bottom of the pile she had given him to take into the dressing room. The pants were white, and made of linen, and felt very comfortable to Steve. He liked the way they fit. He just hoped Kono would like them. As he walked out of the dressing room, Kono's mouth dropped open.

"Those are perfect" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Now turn around and let me see" she directed.

Steve turned around slowly like he had with all the others. Kono walked up behind him and put her hands on his hips. She pulled at the fabric to make sure they weren't too big. The pants fit Steve perfectly. Satisfied, Kono smiled at Steve in the mirror. Steve smiled back at her.

"Do you think Danny will like them?" he asked shyly.

"I think Danny will love them" Kono told him sincerely.

Steve turned to go back to the dressing room to take them off.

"I am going to find some shirts" Kono called to Steve.

Steve sighed and wondered how many she would bring back.

He didn't have long to wait because she came back almost immediately. She had 2 shirts in her hand. One was a very light blue button down with short sleeves. The other was also a button down with short sleeves but it was a darker, more royal blue.

"Aren't these perfect?" Kono asked. "This one is for you" she said handing Steve the light blue one. "And this one is for Danny" she said holding up the other one. "I am going to send him a picture of it and see what he thinks" Kono continued. "Go try on yours" she said shooing Steve back into the dressing room.

She texted Danny the picture of the shirt and a picture of the same pants Steve was going to be wearing and asked him what he thought. He texted her back that he loved them both and gave her his sizes and asked her to pick them up for him.

As Kono and Steve waited in line to pay for their purchases, Kono realized they didn't have shoes.

"We need to go look at shoes" Kono told Steve looking concerned.

"Actually we are going barefoot" Steve told her.

He laughed at her shocked expression.

"Well, it is going to be on the beach, and I got Danny to agree to going barefoot" he said triumphantly.

Kono just laughed.

They paid for their purchases and left the store.

Later that night as Steve and Danny got ready for bed, Danny could sense something was wrong with Steve. Steve was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Danny sat down beside him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Danny asked quietly.

Steve just shook his head.

"Come on Steve, I know something is wrong. Talk to me" Danny said.

Steve remained silent.

"Steve" Danny said, almost whispering, "Steven" Danny said a little louder.

Steve turned and looked at Danny with tears in his eyes.

"I just wish my parents were able to be here" Steve whispered, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Danny put his arms around his partner. Steve buried his head in Danny's shoulder as his hand gripped Danny's bicep. He was trying to control his emotions.

Danny ran his hand through Steve's short dark curls. He put his hand under Steve's chin, lifted his face and looked in his eyes.

"I know they are looking down on you and are very proud of who and what you have become."

Danny paused as though trying to find the right words.

"I know I am proud of you and all you have accomplished."

Steve looked at Danny with astonishment written on his face.

"You're proud of me?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yes, I am. Very proud in fact." Danny answered.

Steve didn't know what to say. He had never thought anyone would ever be proud of him again after his parents died. He was pretty sure Mary wasn't after everything that had happened. All he had left was Danny, and Danny was proud of him. Danny, the man he loved, but yet the same man that bitched him out every time he did something without thinking, like going in with no back-up.

"Hey, you ok?" Danny asked interrupting Steve's thoughts.

Steve looked into Danny's baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks."

Steve leaned down and gently kissed Danny's lips. He only intended it to be a 'thank you' kiss, but it quickly turned into more. Steve's tongue dove into Danny's mouth with an urgency that even he didn't know he felt. Danny's hands were all over him. They had promised each other that they weren't going to do anything sexual until after the ceremony. They wanted 'the night' to be special. But Steve's kiss was attempting to make them both break that promise.

Danny's was the first to pull away.

"Steve, we can't" he panted.

Steve nodded his head in agreement, trying to catch his breath. It amazed him that even just a kiss with Danny could still take his breath away. That had stopped happening with Catherine the moment they slept together. But Danny could take his breath away sometimes just by looking at him.

"I think maybe I should sleep in the other room" Danny suggested.

"No, please don't. I want…I need you here with me" Steve pleaded.

"Ok, mister, but no funny stuff" Danny teased wagging a finger in Steve's face.

Steve laughed and grabbed Danny's finger and kissed his fingertip.

"I promise" Steve said smiling.

They got into bed and turned out the lights. The countdown was on. Just 13 more days and they would be married. Maybe not in the legal sense of the word, but married none the less. Completely and totally committed to one another. And neither of them could wait!


	12. Chapter 12

**_First of all I must appologize for this chapter taking sooo long for me to post! This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Also, sorry it is so long, but there was alot I wanted to be in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and adds! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! They make my day! I will try and have the next chapter up within the next few days! Let me know what you think! Love to you all! ~SD :)_**

**_P.S. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Also, I don't own any of them. Although I wouldn't mind having Danny as my own! ;)_**

Chapter 12:

The Ceremony…

3 days before the ceremony:

Steve sat in his office at 5-0 headquarters, looking very intently at the computer screen in front of him.

"Glaring at it won't make it talk, babe" Danny teased from the doorway.

Steve looked up at his partner and flashed a small smile.

"I was just hoping to get this case over with today. I don't like leaving work undone." Steve said with a sigh.

"Well, I am sure Chin, Kono, and Officer Pouha can take of things until we get back" Danny reassured him.

Steve didn't look convinced. Officer Kai Pouha was going to be "filling in" while Steve and Danny were gone on their "honeymoon". Governor Jameson had approved this fill in. Steve just didn't like having some new person invading his space.

Danny watched Steve's face cloud over.

"Hey, Steven, lighten up. Kai is a good cop. He's been with HPD for over 10 years. Everything will be fine. Chin can take care of things."

Danny was desperately trying to get Steve's mind off of work. They were having their commitment ceremony in 3 days, and then they were off for a week to spend some quality time together. They still had a ton of things to do and Danny had a huge surprise for Steve.

Steve looked up at Danny and realized he was obsessing over something he couldn't change. He stood up and took Danny's hands in his own.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asks softly.

"Because I love you" Danny responded just as softly.

Danny reached up and pulled Steve's head down for a soft kiss.

Steve sighed as they broke apart.

"Only 3 more days" he thought, "then I can have Danny all to myself and in every way possible."

Danny's thoughts were running along the same lines.

The two men stood looking at each other lovingly for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Kono.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys already be gone?" she asked.

"Shit" Danny cursed grabbing his keys and pulling Steve out the door.

"Thanks Kono" he called back to her.

She just laughed and shook her head at the two of them. So much in love, and so focused on each other that sometimes they were so clueless to the rest of the world. She hoped she would find love like that one day.

********************H50********************************H50*************

Danny insisted on driving. Steve was almost pouting in the passenger seat. Not just because he wasn't driving but also because Danny wouldn't tell him what was going on. Danny just grinned. His surprise for Steve was working out perfectly.

When they arrived at the airport, Steve asked curiously,

"I thought your family wasn't coming in until tomorrow?"

"They aren't"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Just picking up a friend"

Danny's heart was pounding in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Steve's face.

They walked into the airport, and straight to the baggage claim. The flight they were meeting had already landed and the person they were picking up had already gotten her bag and was waiting patiently for them.

Steve was looking around for someone familiar when he spotted a petite woman with blonde hair. He stopped on his tracks when she turned around.

"Mary" he said breathlessly.

"Steve" she squealed as she ran into his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming." Steve said hugging his little sister tightly.

Danny stood by and watched the brother and sister. Mary had tears in her eyes and Danny was pretty sure Steve did too.

"So, you guys finally got together?" Marry said slyly.

"Yeah, I finally got tired of being chased by this big guy, so I gave in" Danny said teasingly giving Mary a hug.

"Well, let's get out of here. We have a ton of stuff to do" Mary said leading the boys out of the airport.

Steve smiled and thought of how much she reminded him of their mom.

*****************H50************************H50************************

2 days before the ceremony:

Danny and Steve, and Mary had spent the rest of the yesterday and early this morning getting things ready for the ceremony. The men had decided to write their own vows, and Steve was having a particularly hard time with his. He had stayed up most of the night writing and rewriting them, and he still didn't have them done. But he didn't have time to worry about that now! The entire William's clan (sans Matt) was coming in today for the ceremony and to spend some time with Grace. Danny and Steve stood at the baggage claim again and waited for the family to come through the doors.

Jared and Hunter came through first dragging their dad, Robert. Their mom, Bekka followed a little slower and was walking with Leah, and their mom, Janice. Beth, Kevin, Riley and Ben brought up the rear of the group. After giving hugs to everyone, Steve pulled Bekka aside.

"How's the baby?" he asked excitedly.

Bekka laughed at his excitement.

"SHE is doing fine" Bekka told him with a smile on her face.

"That's good-wait, did you say she?"

"Yep, it's a girl" Bekka told him proudly.

"Got a name picked out yet?"

"We have a few we like but no definite ones yet."

Danny noticed Steve and Bekka talking and walked over to his sister. He put a hand on her growing belly and leaned down to talk to the baby inside.

"Hey there little guy. You behaving for your momma?" he asked sweetly.

Steve burst out laughing and Bekka just giggled.

"What?" Danny growled.

Steve and Bekka shared a look, one that Danny did not miss.

"You two gonna tell me what that look was for?" he asked puting his hands on his hips.

Bekka smiled and put a hand on her brother's arm.

"You might not want to call the baby 'little guy' anymore" she told him gently.

Danny thought about this for a moment before understanding finally hit.

"Oh my god, you're having a girl" he said breathlessly.

"Yep. It's a girl" said a deep voice behind them.

They all turned around and Robert was grinning from ear to ear with pride.

Janice came up to the group and looked at all of them.

"Well, I guess they know now" she said smiling.

"Yep" Danny and Steve both said at the same time.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on guys, let's get you all to the hotel, and then we have stuff to do before Saturday" Danny said.

Steve grasped Danny's hand as he started to walk away.

He leaned down and kissed Danny solidly.

Danny looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"Just because" Steve told him looking lovingly into Danny's baby blue's.

They walked out of the airport hand in hand.

*******************H50**************************H50********************

The night before the ceremony:

Steve and Danny had decided that even though theirs wasn't a traditional wedding, they still wanted to do some of the traditional wedding things. One of those was a rehearsal dinner. They had decide to go to the Hawaiian Hilton Bar and Grill, one of their favorite places. Everyone was having a great time, but Danny noticed Steve had aneurysm face.

"Hey babe" he said quietly leaning over to look Steve in the eye. "What's with the face?"

Steve looked blankly at him and said "I don't have a face."

Danny grinned.

"Yes you do, and it usually quite a handsome one, except when you get aneurysm face."

Steve looked darkly at Danny, then sighed and put his head in his hands.

Danny stood up, took Steve by the arm, and pulled to the bathroom. He pushed Steve up against the tile wall of the bathroom, and got right in his face.

"What is up with you? We are getting married tomorrow more or less. Please don't tell me you are backing out on me. I will kill you if you are." Danny said all in one breathe.

Steve looked at Danny eyes wide and mouth open.

"Wha? No. I'm not backing out. It's just…I can't seem to finish my vows" Steve looking defeated.

Danny let out a laugh.

Steve's face clouded over.

"It's not funny" he said petulantly.

Danny looked up at Steve and sighed.

"Just speak from your heart. I don't care what you say, just as long as I can have you as mine for the rest of my life."

Danny kissed Steve passionately. Steve let out a growl against Danny's mouth.

"God, Danny, please don't do that. I can't stand it. I want you so bad."

Danny chuckled.

"Only one more night then I am all yours and you are all mine" he told him, his voice suspiciously husky.

"We better get back out there to our guests before they think we abandoned them" Danny said regretfully.

"Yeah, ok" Steve agreed.

They walked back to the dinner party. Several toasts, and beers later, they stood outside Danny's hotel room for the night.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow" Steve said trying to hold in a smile.

"What, so now you're quoting Shakespeare?" Danny asked laughing.

"Eh, it sounded good" Steve said shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You had better go. Chin is waiting for you" Danny told Steve sadly.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Danny smiled and leaned up for a kiss from Steve.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it"

Steve leaned down and met Danny's lips. The kiss was sweet and sorrowful all at the same time. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny's hand went to the back of Steve's head, and his other arm went around Steve's waist. They deepened the kiss, both wanting and needing more, but both also knowing that they couldn't break their promise to one another. The last week had been pure torture to both of them. Danny had offered to sleep in the guest room or at Chin's or in a hotel to make it easier, but Steve refused to let him. They were going to make their "wedding night" special. And Steve needed to prove to himself and to Danny that he could do this.

They finally broke the kiss, both in need of air.

Danny slowly ran his fingers through Steve short dark hair. He trailed his finger tips down Steve's chest. Steve's breath hitched just a bit, and Danny could tell Steve was getting hard.

"I…I…I better go" Steve stuttered pushing himself away from Danny.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Steve."

Danny watched Steve walk down the hall and into the elevator. He turned and went into his room, and sat down on the bed. He felt so lonely without Steve. But he knew that after tomorrow, he would no longer be lonely.

******************H50**************************H50********************

The day of the ceremony:

Steve woke up to the smell of coffee wafting through the air. He smiled as he thought about the events of the day. He glanced at the clock and realized he had plenty of time to get ready. He got up, took a shower, and shaved. He paid special attention to his hair. He wanted to look perfect for Danny. He slipped on the pants Kono had helped him find, and looked in the mirror. They looked good on him. Then he put on the shirt and buttoned it up. He decided to go downstairs and see if there was anything he could do to help.

As he walked in the kitchen, Kono and Mary both let out whistles of appreciation. Steve grinned and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Wow, big brother, you look good" Mary said smiling at him.

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

"Here, let me help you with something" Mary said reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

She unbuttoned the top two buttons. The openness of the shirt let Steve's chest show just a bit.

Steve looked at her curiously.

"Danny will like it like this" she told her brother.

Steve grinned.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"Nope, just eat breakfast, and relax. Everything is under control." Kono answered him.

So Steve did just that.

Danny on the other hand wasn't quite so relaxed. He was nervous!

"Danny, calm down. You aren't helping. You're going to end getting scalped if you don't sit still" Leah told her brother as she tried to trim his hair. He was getting on her nerves. She did this kind of thing every day, and he was worse than some of the kids she had as clients.

"Danny, stop moving around" she hollered at him.

Danny stopped moving.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

Leah walked around and looked at her oldest sibling.

"Hey, big brother, what's wrong. Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

Danny sighed.

"I don't know. I guess the last time I did something like this, the other person walked out on me 5 years later."

Leah knew Danny was talking about Rachel. She had to get his mind off of her and on Steve.

"Now is NOT the time to think about that" she told him sternly.

He looked at her in surprise. She sounded just like their mom. He gave her a small smile.

"Thank sis."

"You're welcome. Now be still so I can finish your hair cut. Otherwise Steve will think he is marrying Shaggy from Scooby-Doo."

Danny laughed and held still and let his sister finish cutting his hair. Then he showered and got dressed.

At 1015 am the first guests arrived. They were shown by Robert and Kevin and of course, Jared and Hunter to the back yard and down to the beach where there were chairs and an arch set up. Governor Jameson arrived at 1030. She was going to perform the civil ceremony, even though it wouldn't be legal until January of the next year.

At 1045 Danny walked through the front door with the rest of his family. Mary walked up and hugged her future brother-in-law. She then unbuttoned the same two buttons on his shirt that she had on Steve's. Danny gave her a "what the hell" look.

"Steve will like it this way" she told him smiling.

Danny was ushered into the downstairs spare bedroom to wait for the ceremony to start. Grace knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Monkey" Danny said bending down to hug his precious daughter.

"Danno, I'm glad you and Uncle Steve are getting committed" she told him seriously.

Danny choked back a laugh. Although sometimes he had to agree with his daughter that Steve needed to be committed, and he himself probably should be for following him into all the craziness.

"Sweetie, we are having a commitment ceremony, kind of like a wedding" he told her gently.

"Ok, whatever, I'm glad Uncle Steve makes you happy" she told him.

He hugged her again.

Janice then stuck her head in the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah" Danny said breathlessly.

He stood up and took Grace's hand.

"I'm ready."

At 1100 am Danny heard the music start. The song they had picked out to walk down the aisle to was "Watermark" by Enya. As the music played Danny walked out of the room. He watched from the living room as Robert walked Bekka down the aisle to their seats. Then Kevin walked Beth, Chin walked Leah, and Jared and Hunter walked Kono. Then it was Ben and Janice's turn. Janice leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek.

"I love you Danny. Steve is a good man and we are so proud of you both." Ben nodded in agreement with his wife.

Danny's eyes were suspiciously moist as Janice took Ben's arm and proceeded down the aisle to their seats.

"Ready Daddy?" Grace asked her father.

"Ready Monkey" Danny said smiling and taking her hand.

Grace walked her father down the aisle.

Mary was watching Danny and Grace from the stairs and when they got about half way down the aisle, she got Steve from his room.

"Time to go bro" she told him.

They descended down the stairs and got ready to walk down the aisle.

Steve stopped and Mary looked at him surprised.

"Steve?"

Steve took a deep breath and looked down at his baby sister.

"I'm ok. Let's go" he told her giving her a small smile and taking her arm.

As soon as they started down the aisle, Steve looked up and locked eyes with Danny. He didn't even notice anyone but the man he loved. He smiled at the sight of Danny. Danny grinned back at Steve.

Steve and Mary got to the end of the aisle. Steve took his place beside Danny and Mary took her place beside Steve. Grace was standing on the other side of Danny, and Governor Jameson was standing in front of them.

The music ended, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Governor Jameson looked at both of the men, smiled and began:

"Aloha. I would like to welcome all of you to the commitment ceremony for Steven James McGarrett and Daniel Scott Williams. Their love extends beyond earth, sea, wind, and flame. It is greater than who they are and meaningless without the other. It is more powerful than their pasts, yet the foundation for their future. It has brought them here today to become one in the eyes of their family and friends, for all days to come. Their love is the essence of their lives. They have decided to recite vows that they have written for each other."

She then looked at Danny.

Danny cleared his throat and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Steven, I love you. I hated you when we first met, and you got me shot that first day." Danny paused as everyone softly laughed, than he continued:

"You drive me crazy, but in a good way, most of the time. You love me for me and all my imperfections. You mean more to me than I could ever tell you."

Danny paused again as tears gathered in his eyes, and one began to roll down his cheek.

Steve gently reached out, wiped it away, and took Danny's shaking hand.

"You love my daughter, and you have allowed us both into your life. I love you with all my heart. You came into my life with such force, and I don't ever want you to leave. My heart belongs to you."

Steve swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

Danny smiled up at Steve.

"Your turn" Danny whispered.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes. He wasn't sure his voice was going to work. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Danny, um, I, um…"

Steve stopped and looked at Danny with desperation in his eyes.

Danny smiled and put his hand over Steve's heart.

"Remember, just speak from the heart" Danny whispered.

Steve swallowed hard again. He looked into Danny's eyes and locked onto them.

"Danny, I don't know what I would do without you. You amaze me every day. You love me for me. Even with all my craziness. I trust you with my life, and you know that's not something I do easily. I love you and I love Gracie, more than anything. I know my parents would love you if they were here."

Steve stopped and was trying desperately to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Danny gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Steve continued, his voice breaking just a bit.

"I know they would love Gracie too. I am glad we met. I am proud and honored to call you my best friend, my lover, and now my partner, in every sense of the word. I love you Danno. I always will."

Steve looked at Governor Jameson and gave her a small nod.

The Governor then continued.

"Danny and Steve, you both have chosen to exchange rings."

She turned to Mary first.

"Do you have the ring?"

Mary handed her Danny's ring. It was the same ring Steve had "proposed" with.

"Steve, please place this ring on Danny's finger and repeat after me. You have captured my mind and soul, and I here commit them to our union. From this hour, may we surrender to one another, completely rejoicing in the power of our new partnership, secure in our own identities, and certain in our bond. I, Steven James McGarrett, take you, Daniel Scott Williams to have and hold forever and always."

Steve looked at Danny, tears now running down his face, took Danny's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Danny, you have captured my mind and soul, and I here commit them to our union. From this hour, may we surrender to one another, completely rejoicing in the power of our new partnership, secure in our own identities, and certain in our bond. I, Steven James McGarrett, take you, Daniel Scott Williams to have and hold forever and always."

The Governor then looked at Grace.

"Do you have the ring?"

Grace proudly nodded her head, and handed her Steve's ring. His ring matched Danny's. Danny had even had "Never alone, SJM & DSW" engraved on the inside.

"Danny, please place this ring on Steve's finger and repeat after me. You have captured my mind and soul, and I here commit them to our union. From this hour, may we surrender to one another, completely rejoicing in the power of our new partnership, secure in our own identities, and certain in our bond. I, Daniel Scott Williams, take you, Steven James McGarrett to have and hold forever and always."

Danny took the ring from the Governor and slipped it on Steve's finger.

"Steven, you have captured my mind and soul, and I here commit them to our union. From this hour, may we surrender to one another, completely rejoicing in the power of our new partnership, secure in our own identities, and certain in our bond. I, Daniel Scott Williams, take you, Steven James McGarrett to have and hold forever and always."

"Steve and Danny also would like to include another person in this union" the Governor said to the crowd.

Danny and Steve turned and looked at Grace. Both men squatted down so that they were closer to her level. Danny took one hand and Steve took her other. Steve pulled out a delicate sliver chain with a small orchid pendant. He placed it around her small neck.

"Gracie, I promise to love and protect you for as long as I live. Thank you for sharing your Danno with me" Steve told her sincerely.

"Grace, always remember Danno loves you" Danny said softly.

Grace was beaming and hugged them both tightly. Steve held on to the little girl he loved as if she was his own. He kissed her cheek and then stood up. He held out a hand to Danny and helped him up. They stood back in front of the Governor.

She smiled at both men.

"Steven and Daniel, you have both vowed your love and commitment to each other in front of God, your friends, and family. You may now kiss and seal this commitment."

Steve smiled and reached fro Danny. His hand went to the back of Danny's head. Danny put his arms around Steve and met his lips half way. The kiss was sweet and soft, but with an intensity that promised more to come. Everyone cheered and clapped. As the couple broke apart the look they gave each other was nothing more than pure love. They both knew that the best was yet to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**_**Thank you all for the reviews and adds! I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Love to you all! ~SD :) **_**

Chapter 13:

The reception was starting to wind down when Grace came up to her daddy and pulled on his hand. Danny looked down at his beautiful daughter.

"Hey Monkey. You need something?"

"Daddy, will you dance with me one more time?" Grace asked sweetly.

"Of course baby" Danny smiled at his daughter.

He set down his beer, took her small hand in his larger one, and led her to where there were a few other couples still dancing.

"Wait a minute" Grace said as she ran over to where Steve was standing.

Danny watched as the two talked for a minute. He saw Steve look up and grin down at Grace. She tugged Steve's hand all the way over to where Danny was standing.

"I want to dance with both of you" she said smiling and looking back and forth between the two men.

Neither Danny nor Steve could resist her angelic face. Steve picked her up and held her with one arm. He then slid the other arm around Danny's waist. Danny put one hand one Grace's back and the other on Steve's. Grace put an arm around each man. She was so happy that her daddy and Uncle Steve made each other happy. It made her feel good to see her daddy smile so much more than he used to.

The trio swayed to the music. As the song ended, Grace let out a huge yawn. Steve and Danny both chuckled. Janice had been watching the three of them and saw Grace yawn. She walked over and placed an arm around Danny.

"I think it is time for us to head out" she said.

She reached out and took Grace from Steve's arms. Grace looked at her father and smiled sleepily.

"I love you Danno. Have fun on your trip."

"Danno loves you too, Monkey. I'll miss you" he said smoothing her hair.

"I love you too Uncle Steve. Don't forget to take care of Danno"

"I love you, Gracie-girl. And I promise I'll take care of him" he told her, kissing her cheek

Danny hugged his mom and thanked her for taking Grace for the night. Ben came up behind Janice and took Grace from her. She was almost asleep and she snuggled right into Bens arms. Janice hugged Steve and told both of the men to have a good time.

Everyone else had left with the exception of Mary, Kono and Chin. Mary and Kono were cleaning up inside and Chin was cleaning up outside. Steve and Danny helped him and they made quick work of it. Once everything was cleaned up, Chin, Kono, and Mary said their goodbyes. Steve closed the door behind them. He turned and looked at Danny.

"Finally alone" he said quietly, leaning against the door.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

Steve pushed away from the door and walked over to where Danny was standing. He took Danny's hands and placed them on his heart. Danny could feel Steve's heart pounding underneath his hands.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

Danny nodded.

"That's what you do to me" he said with his trademark sexy half grin.

He pulled Danny close and wrapped his arms around him. Danny looked up into Steve's blue-green eyes.

"I love you Steven" he whispered.

"And I love you, Danny" Steve whispered back.

Steve leaned his head down and ever so softly kissed Danny's lips.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

"Steve," he began, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel nervous. I know it is stupid and I shouldn't, but I do. I don't know why, I mean it's not like this is our first time or anything, I just-"

Steve cut Danny off by kissing him again.

Steve chuckled against Danny's mouth.

"I feel a little nervous too" Steve admitted.

Danny felt better knowing he wasn't alone in his feelings. He looked up at Steve again.

"You ready to head up?" he asked.

"You have no idea" Steve growled.

"Race ya to the shower" Danny called taking off up the stairs.

Steve, not to be outdone, took the stairs two at a time passing Danny, and was standing in the doorway to the bathroom when Danny walked in.

Danny walked slowly over to where Steve was. He placed his hands on Steve's chest. He slowly began to unbutton the buttons of Steve's shirt. Steve reached for Danny's buttons but Danny stopped him.

"Let's take it slow," he told him, "I want this to be special, not rushed."

Danny finished unbuttoning Steve's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He ran his fingertips down Steve's broad chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples.

"Danny" Steve breathed.

Danny slowly traced the outlines of Steve's tattoos. He took in each curve and muscle of Steve's arms. He took his hands and intertwined their fingers. He placed a small kiss on each of Steve's fingertips. As he got to the last one, he darted just the tip of his tongue out, just enough for Steve to feel it.

Steve let out a quiet moan. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to be skin to skin with Danny. He needed to feel his hard body up against his own. He took his hands from Danny and unbuttoned Danny's shirt and let it drop to the floor. He put his hands on Danny's waist and pulled him into the bathroom. He turned around and pulled a lighter from the cabinet drawer. He lit several small candles that he had placed along the countertop. He then started the water in the shower. Making it just hot enough to cause steam and sting the skin just a bit, but not hot enough to burn. He then took hold of Danny's belt loops and pulled him close. He looked into Danny's baby blues. He saw everything he ever needed in those eyes…pure, unadulterated love. He leaned his head down and captured Danny's sweet lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled Danny as close to him as he could. His hands roamed Danny's back. He slipped one hand into the waistband of Danny's pants.

"Off" he said. "I want these off"

Danny grinned at him with a sexy look on his face. He leaned as close to Steve's face as he could get without touching it.

"If you want them off, then take them off" he whispered.

Steve didn't have to be told twice. Faster than Danny could blink Steve had his pants unfastened and down around his ankles. Steve looked down and could see that Danny was as hard as he was. Steve then pulled Danny's boxers off. Danny stepped out of his clothing and pushed them aside. When Danny looked back up at Steve, his pants and boxers were gone as well.

"Hey, no fair" Danny protested.

Steve just laughed and pulled Danny into the shower. Danny pulled Steve's head down and kissed him long and hard. His tongue darted in and out of Steve's mouth, tracing the lines of Steve lips. Steve pulled away and kissed a hot trail down Danny's neck.

"Steve" Danny moaned.

Steve kissed his way up Danny's neck to his ear. He nipped at Danny's earlobe.

"It is such a turn on when you say my name."

Steve then pulled away, turned and picked up Danny's shampoo. He squeezed some into his hand. He gently began to message the shampoo through Danny's thick blond hair. He then washed out all the shampoo, careful not to get it in Danny's eyes. Danny was humming gently by the time Steve was done.

"God that felt good" Danny told him.

Steve quickly washed his own hair and shut off the shower.

They both got out and grabbed their towels. Steve gently took Danny's from him and began to dry his hair and back.

Once they were both dry, Danny took Steve's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Steve, I need you so much. I have missed you, missed your touch the last few weeks" Danny quietly confessed.

"I've missed yours too" Steve said gently.

"Make love to me Steve, please. I can't stand another minute of this torture" Danny pleaded.

Steve gently laid Danny down on the bed and covered him with his body. He captured Danny's lips again and kissed him soundly and passionately. He felt his way down Danny's body until he found what he was looking for, Danny's rock hard cock. Steve put his hand around it and Danny let out a loud groan. He slowly pumped it a few times and then released it. Danny whined just a bit at the loss of Steve's touch.

Steve grabbed the lube off the nightstand and quickly put some on. He wanted…no need to be inside of Danny. He wanted to make love to the man he loved more than anything else in the world. He wanted Danny inside of him too, but he could wait until later for that. He felt a need and a want to please Danny first. This man that had given himself to Steve, trusted him with his life, and loved him just as much as he did him.

Steve gently brought Danny's legs up and positioned himself to enter Danny's body. Danny's was breathing harder by the second. This is what they had been waiting and wanting the last two weeks. Two long torturous weeks of nothing but some great make out sessions and a few cold showers.

Steve looked at Danny with "the question" written on his face.

Danny nodded to Steve.

Steve slowly slid into Danny.

Danny and Steve both groaned at the pure pleasure they felt at last.

Steve slowly began to thrust his hips, not wanting it to end too fast.

"God, babe, you feel so good" he told Danny.

"Steve…oh…Steven" Danny moaned over and over.

Danny grabbed Steve's head and pulled him down in a hard, wet, dirty kiss.

"Oh my god" Steve gasped when Danny finished the kiss.

Steve knew the time was getting near. His body was on fire. He reached a hand down and placed it around Danny's cock again. He began to pump it hard and fast, matching his thrusts.

"Steve, Steve, oh god, Steve"

"Danny, I'm…here it…Danny"

Steve thrust and pumped one last time as they both reach that beautiful oblivion at the same time. Steve could feel Danny's hot come spurting out of his cock and running down onto his hand, and Danny could feel Steve's cock shuddering inside of him. Steve collapsed onto Danny both heaving and desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"Steve?"

"Hmm"

"That was the best yet."

"Yeah, it was."

"Think it was worth the wait?"

"Most definitely worth the wait."

"I love you, babe."

"Love you too."

They both slipped off to sleep wrapped in each others arms, waking several times during the night to make love again. Each time was better than the last.

The last time was right before dawn. As they basked in the afterglow, Steve asked Danny what time they had to leave for the airport. If he hadn't asked, they probably wouldn't have made their flight.

**_First of all let me say that I hope you all think that this was worth the wait. I wanted "the night" to be special, but also more about just sex! I wanted it to be about their love for one another! I haven't quite decided where to send them for their honeymoon...any suggestions? I was thinking maybe San Francisco, or something like that. What do you think? Please let me know! Thanks for reading! Love to you all! ~SD :) _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello all! So sorry it took me so long to finally post a new chapter! Life kind of took over me for a bit! Anyway! I finally decided where to send the boys on their honeymoon. It was a tough choice, but I think this is the perfect place for the two of them. I know it is a little short, so sorry! Hope you like it! Let me know! I LOVE reviews! Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, or added! I really appreciate them. Love to you all! ~SD :)_**

Chapter 14:

Steve woke up early on the first morning of his honeymoon in the Pocono's with the love of his life. He looked over at the still sleeping form next to him. He smiled when he heard Danny snore softly.

Steve snuggled up close to Danny's back and kissed his bare shoulder. Danny didn't move. He gently ran a hand through Danny's blond hair. Danny still snored on. Steve got an almost evil grin on his face as he thought of what he could do to wake up his partner. Steve pressed his entire body up against Danny's back. He put his hand on Danny's stomach as he kissed Danny's neck. Steve found the one spot that he knew made Danny squirm. Danny finally moved when Steve kissed that spot.

"Good morning to you too" he said yawning.

"How'd you sleep?" Steve asked, still placing sweet kisses on Danny's neck and shoulders.

"Amazing! You?"

Steve laughed.

"After what we did last night, how do you think I slept?"

It was Danny's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, that was pretty incredible wasn't it?"

"It was more than incredible. It was, I don't know, mind blowingly incredible."

"Mind blowingly? I don't think that's even a word, babe."

"I don't care. It sounded good in my head."

"Yeah, well, your brain is a miserable place."

"You wouldn't think so if you knew what was going through it right now."

Danny smiled as he felt Steve's erection press against him.

"Really? That's what you are thinking about? This early in the morning?" Danny teased.

Steve growled and pulled Danny over so that he was facing him.

"I love you Danny and I want to show you every day."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Steve grinned and kissed Danny soundly on the mouth.

He then pulled the covers up over his head and disappeared under them. Danny gave the moving lump in the covers a confused look.

"What are you do…?"

Danny drew in a quick breath when he felt Steve' mouth on his cock.

"Steven" Danny whispered.

Steve's tongue teased the head of Danny's length.

Danny groaned as he saw and felt Steve's head begin to bob up and down.

Danny was impressed with what this man could do with his mouth.

Steve would suck on the head of Danny's cock, and then take Danny completely in his mouth.

"Feels…good" Danny panted.

Steve began to move a little faster. He didn't touch Danny with his hands, everything he did was with his mouth.

"Steve, god…" Danny gasped.

Steve sucked hard one last time and Danny exploded into his mouth.

As Steve came up for air, Danny grinned at him.

"I like to wake up like this" he told Steve.

"Yeah, me too."

They both decided to get up and shower, which they did together, and go get some breakfast. They had so many things they wanted to do in The Pocono Mountains. There was whitewater rafting down the river, horseback riding, shopping (they had promised Grace, and Kono something special), the round of golf they had planned for the next day, and of course, the Hershey factory! There was so much to do, and only a week to do it all!

They decided to go horseback riding first. As they got to the stables, Steve watched Danny's eyes light up.

"I love horses" Danny said with a huge smile on his face.

Steve on the other hand wasn't too sure about the large, although beautiful animals. He eyed the horse the wrangler had told him was going to be his. The horses name was Arion. According to the wrangler, the name is Greek and it means "martial; war-horse". In mythology it was the name of the horse Hercules gave Adrastos.

"That figures" Danny laughed, "you get a hoarse whose name has something to do with war".

Steve didn't laugh. He was concentrating on getting on the horse and staying on the horse. He couldn't believe he was this nervous over a _horse! _

Danny picked up on Steve unease and maneuvered his horse over close to Steve's.

"Hey babe, you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" Steve said through clenched teeth.

Danny reached a hand out and touched Steve's arm.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he told him.

Steve gave him a glare that Danny usually only associated with interrogating criminals.

"I said I was fine. It's just a damn horse" Steve told him coldly.

Danny looked hurt and Steve immediately regretted his words and tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Danny. It's just…I have never ridden a horse before" Steve confessed.

Danny looked surprised.

"Wow…here I thought you knew how to do everything. I must say I am presently surprised that for once _I_ get to show _you_ how to do something"

Steve looked at Danny with a grin on his face.

"Since when do they have horses in Jersey?"

"They don't….or well, they might…oh hell I don't know! I had an uncle that owned some land up in New York and he had some horses. Us kids used to go to his place in the summer and he taught us all how to ride and take care of the horses."

Steve looked at Danny in astonishment.

"You never cease to amaze me" he said lovingly.

Danny just smiled and proceeded to show Steve how to hold the reigns, how to get the horse to go, how to get it to stop, turn, ect. Steve was a fast learner. Within 20 minutes they were ready for their ride.

As they started out Steve asked Danny what his horses name was. Danny frowned and replied,

"Shorty."

Steve's laughter rang through the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Just a quick note! I know this is a short one, but I wanted to get it out while I was thinking about it! I will hopefully have more before the weekend! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I love you guys! Y'all make my day when I get the reviews! Love to you all! ~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :)_**

Chapter 15:

After the horseback ride, the men went back to their room to change clothes.

"I smell like horse" Danny said pulling off his shirt.

"Yeah, me too" Steve said.

"I am going to jump in the shower. Want to join me?" Danny asked with a sexy grin on his face.

Steve couldn't resist. He pulled Danny close and kissed him.

"I would love to."

The men showered, each taking the time to help the other one wash in between sweet kisses and soft touches. By the time they got out, they were both squeaky clean and very turned on.

As they walked out of the bathroom, both in only towels, Danny grabbed Steve's towel and tossed it on the floor along with his own.

"Hey, what was that for?" Steve asked, pretending to be upset.

Danny said nothing. He pushed Steve onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Danny's mouth came down hard on Steve's, their tongues immediately beginning a seductive dance. Danny nipped at Steve's bottom lip. Steve's arms were tightly around Danny's back. Danny started to move his hips. He wanted to feel that beautiful friction between him and Steve. Steve's hips arched up to meet Danny's.

Danny's hands found Steve's and he locked their fingers together. He raised Steve's hands over his head and held them there as he rode him hard.

"Danny…" Steve groaned.

Danny was close to coming and knew if Steve said another word he would. He leaned down and claimed Steve's mouth once more.

Steve shuddered as Danny kissed him. It was just a downright dirty, filthy kiss. Steve pushed against Danny's hard cock again and again while Danny pushed against his. Steve wanted to touch Danny, but Danny had his hands held down.

Danny suddenly tore his mouth from Steve's.

"Oh god, Steve, shit, Steven" he moaned as he came.

Steve was right there with him.

Danny released Steve's hands and collapsed onto his hard chest.

Both men were panting.

Steve brushed Danny's damp hair back from his forehead. He gently placed a kiss on Danny's temple.

They lay there basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"I love you, Steven" Danny sighed once his breath returned.

"I love you, too Danny"

The reluctantly got up only because they were hungry. They cleaned up (again) and got dressed and went to eat a late lunch.

After lunch they decided to go to the Hershey Factory in Hershey, PA. They had a great time! Even Steve, who wasn't a big chocolate eater, got into the fun. They walked through some of the exhibits hand in hand. They created their own candy bar, and sampled lots of things. At one sampling stop, Danny had a bit of chocolate on his lower lip and Steve just had to kiss it off. The young girl behind the counter giggled at the two men. Steve laughed at Danny's red face.

"Neanderthal" Danny muttered as he walked away.

Steve followed behind still laughing.

At the gift shop, they decided to get Grace and Kono both a t-shirt. Grace's had a cute little dancing Hershey Kiss on it.

"Stan and Rachel will never approve of this, so it will be kept at our house" Danny said dryly.

Steve picked out a pink and white t-shirt with the word HERSHEY'S written across the front for Kono.

"Think she'll like it?" Steve asked apprehensively.

"I think she'll love it" Danny told him giving him a small kiss.

They also picked out a magnet for their refrigerator at home. They wanted to have something to remind them of this very special trip.

They paid for their purchases and walked out to their rental car.

"What do you say to ordering room service and just staying in tonight?" Steve asked, looking over at Danny.

"That sounds great. I'm bushed."

"Yeah, me too."

They drove back to the hotel and went to their room. They both dropped their purchases on the chair and proceeded to lay down on the bed. Steve laid on his back and pulled Danny close. Danny laid his head on Steve's chest and just listened to his heart beat. They just held each other. Within minutes both men were sound asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_**Just a quick note...I know this is short, so please forgive me! If you have not seen "Ma Ke Kahakai" episode 1-20, then this will contain a spoiler. Just wanted to warn you! Please let me know what you think! Not sure if I should continue or not! Let me know! Thanks! ~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :)**_**

Chapter 16:

The last day of their honeymoon, Danny had a special surprise for Steve. He wasn't sure before they left if he was going to pull it off, but the concierge at the hotel had come through for him.

Danny's alarm on his phone started going off at what he felt was an ungodly hour. It was 8 am. Steve was still sound asleep surprisingly.

Danny rolled over and turned off his alarm. He rolled back over and gently shook Steve's shoulder.

"Steve. Hey babe, time to get up" he said gently.

Steve rolled over and blinked at Danny.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" he asked.

"Because we have to go somewhere" Danny answered cryptically.

Steve just looked at him and shrugged. He wasn't fully awake yet. Otherwise he would have grilled Danny until Danny finally told him what he wanted to know.

Danny jumped in the shower and Steve followed once Danny was done. When Steve got out he noticed that Danny was dressed in a Yankees t-shirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans.

"You look really hot babe" Steve walking up behind Danny.

"Don't start that" Danny told him, sighing. "If you do, we'll never make it on time."

"Make what on time?" Steve asked thoroughly confused.

"It's a surprise, just get ready so we can go" Danny told him with a grin.

A little while later they were in their rental car with Danny driving.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" Steve asked again.

"Nope. Just enjoy the drive and the scenery" Danny said.

Steve was surprised when after being in the car for over an hour, they crossed over into New York. They had been in New Jersey for most of the trip.

Steve was also surprised when Danny pulled up and parked at Yankee Stadium. Steve had never been to a major league baseball game before.

He looked in awe at the huge structure. Danny watched with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Danny took his hand and led him to the gate. Danny presented their tickets and they walked into the stadium.

Steve just looked around at all the wonderful sights and smells. Danny thought he kind of looked like a little boy in a toy store.

They walked past the stands that sold beer, pretzels, hot dogs, popcorn, and cotton candy among other things. They walked up to a table that had t-shirts and hats for sale. Steve looked at Danny with a grin.

"I want a shirt" he said happily.

Steve picked out the t-shirt he wanted and paid for it. He immediately pulled off his other shirt and put on his new t-shirt. Danny just laughed.

"Come on, lets get to our seats" Danny said taking Steve's hand again.

The seats the concierge had gotten them were right behind home plate. They were in the third row. They could see all the action.

Steve was amazed. Throughout the game they had hot dogs (three to be exact), beer, cotton candy, and of course peanuts. Steve had a grin on his face the entire time.

As they were leaving, Steve pulled Danny close and kissed him.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"You're welcome" Danny answered.

They talked the entire way back to the hotel about the game. Steve really liked baseball.

He thought they would definitely have to go to another game. And maybe next time they could bring Grace with them.

Once they got back to the hotel they began to gather their things and get them packed. They were going home with about twice as much stuff as they came with. Most was for Grace and them, but they had presents for everyone.

As they lay in bed that night Danny asked Steve what his favorite part of their trip was.

"I think just being together was my favorite part" he said honestly. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Steve."

They couldn't wait to get home, but at the same time they didn't want to leave. They both missed Grace terribly.

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow would be another day. One more day together. For that they were both very thankful.


End file.
